On The Rise
by Jawf94
Summary: The Dark Brotherhood has gained everything its always wanted with the assassination of the emperor. Power, infamy, and new capable initiates. This is the story of one of those initiates, Arbelle Fane, her rise within the Brotherhood, the bonds she makes with her fellow brothers and sisters, her acts of revenge against those who wronged her and her family, and her descent into evil.
1. Darkness Revealed

**I am aware that the rewrite of the first six chapters causes some inconsistencies in the later ones. I'll update the rewritten chapters as I finish them, nothing major changes, so just be sure to forgive any small inconsistencies until it's all been updated. They will be tended to in due time.**

_Prelude: It's dead of night in the shady city of Riften, and almost no one is about. Here, in one of the more impressive houses, lives a young Breton Woman. She sits at a table by candlelight, dressed in everyday clothing. Being a Breton she has a rather pale complexion, but her skin is smooth and blemish free. Her straight chestnut brown hair isn't very long, reaching down to the end of her neck. Unknown to her, her life is about to careen down a path of no return. _

Chapter 1: Darkness Revealed

My name is Arbelle Fane, and this world hasn't done me many favors, and all the ones it did grant were either bittersweet or didn't stick around for too long. This time isn't much different, and it appears life has once again decided to show me it's darker side. My home, if you can call it that, is currently in a rat-hole of a town known as Riften. Riften is a shifty little cesspit full of thugs, thieves, extortionists, cutthroats, and plenty of other lowlifes. Trying to find a soul that's pure around here would be like trying to find a freshwater well in the middle of a barren desert. A member of the local Thieves Guild, Logrun, is no different. He's a loan shark, and a piece of trash as well. He's rather high in the Guild's system, so he's practically untouchable. He makes a living out of collecting debts, and my mother, Muiri Fane, was one of those clients. She's not my real mother, as any halfwit could guess, for we look nothing alike.

But my mother's dead. She died just recently, but she lost who she was long before that. She just collapsed in the middle of the day; went into a coma. After she woke up she was never the same. It was clear her mind had been damaged; sometimes she wouldn't even respond to me when I tried to talk to her. She took to drinking, and gambling, and that's when things went up in smoke. She lost her job, and got in debt to a scumbag named Lugron, a total of two thousand septims. As time went on, her condition worsened, and there was nothing I could do but just sit back and watch. One night she went to sleep, and never woke up, and that was it.

Now I'm sitting in this house, alone, wondering what to do. Lugron will come to collect his debt soon enough, and I have no way of paying the loathsome rat. So I'm doing the only thing that has ever helped soothe the stress from my life, magic. I'm a Breton, so magic is in my blood, even though I've never even been to Little Rock. I'm nineteen now, and I've been studying magic ever since I was a small child. I specialize in the school of Destruction, and I haven't bothered to look too much into the others. Perhaps I would have if I had more options, but I don't. At my point I'm able to use adept level spells, but at the cost of much of my magicka.

At the moment I'm trying to read a spell tome of an expert level known as incinerate, when a knock comes at my door. And when I say a knock, I mean more of a violent pounding. I don't even have to say anything because he just lets himself in. He stands now in the wide open doorway, a lean, tall figure. Logrun is a disgusting old Nord, well past his prime. He's scum, the kind that will lie and deceive you with a straight face. Long, unkempt grey hair reaches down to his neck; some loose strands hang about his wrinkled and scarred face. I believe he told some grand story of how he attained this scar, but I later found out from Brynjolf, a sort of friend (and one of the only good souls in this town), that the scar is actually the result of an encounter with a rabid skeeve. Lugron's face is completely barren of any hair, and his skin is so pale I doubt he ever sees any sun. He looks upon me and meets my glare.

"Your stare is sharp enough to pierce iron," he cackles, referring to my eyes.

People often comment about my unnerving stare, one man described it as being "cold as ice," on account of my eyes being light blue and rigid, like frozen water. I suppose he thought he was being clever; I didn't.

"If you're here about the money, let me make this simple for you, I don't have it," I close my book now, knowing this isn't going to end well.

"Now, now lass, you should know better than to talk to me like that," two men join Lugron at his side, probably thugs from the Ragged Flagon. The trio enters my home without invitation. One thug leans up against wall, while the other takes a seat at the table opposite of me. Lugron himself walks past me and begins to survey the house. "You know something? This ain't a bad place, not for Riften anyway."

"There's nothing here of value Lugron, not unless you're interested in spell books."  
>"Naw, can't say I am, but. . .," his gaze turns to one of the shelves, but I can't tell what he's looking at. "What's this?" He strolls over, and my eyes flare with rage when I see what he's holding up. He holds a golden chain, swinging it precariously back and forth with one finger. At the end of the chain, was an amulet encasing a fist sized, flawless red ruby. That is the most valuable possession I own, not just in financial value but personal as well. There's not a chance in Oblivion I'd let that bastard take it.<p>

"Put that down!" I rise from my seat, my eyes red with anger.

"Are you sure? A trinket like this could pay your debt and then some."

"If you don't put that down, right now, you'll regret it."

"Do you honestly think that I'm afraid of some bitch who knows a few magic tricks?!" He takes out a long, crooked knife from his tunic. "I own you girl, and I can do whatever I wish. Normally I'd try to have some fun with you, but I think you'll just end up being more trouble than you're worth. So here's what's gonna happen, I'mma cut your throat, take that precious amulet, pawn it, and then burn this house to the ground. How does that sound lass?" I can feel pure rage burning inside me, and I'd rather die than listen to one more word from this vile rat's mouth. He's going to kill me if I don't do something. He comes closer now, "Now why don't you just hold still so I can-."

Before he can react, I grab a knife placed on the table and run it across his smug face. The sudden move catches him off guard, and he drops the amulet at my feet. He doubles back in agony, clutching his bleeding face. "Gah! You fucking whore! You're dead!" He screams as blood seeps through his hand. I try to quickly grab the dropped amulet, but then I feel a tug on my arm from behind, one of Lugron's thugs has me in his grasp.

He pulls me towards him and slams me against the wall, holding me by the throat. "You just made the worst mistake of your life you little witch," he tightens his grip, choking me. I can't breathe; if I don't do something soon I'm going to black out, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I raise my hand up to the man's face and cast a flames spell, one of the most basic of all destruction spells. But fire is fire, and I just shot all of it point blank into his face. He screams in excruciating pain, as the flames engulf his entire skull, roasting his skin. He releases me instantly and stumbles back, completely blinded from the fire. He tries in vain to put it out with his hands, backing away at the same time. He stumbles into the second, distraught goon, who pushes him away in horror. The man falls to the floor, and he's still rolling, screaming as the flames extinguish his life.

"Oh to Oblivion with this!" The second thug backs away and dashes out of sight. Then I feel a force grab me from the side, I had forgotten about Lugron. He takes me and throws me across the room; I crash onto the table, and it collapses under the force. The pain is great; I groan in agony, as I lie in splinters of wood and shards of broken glass. I manage to look to Lugron, who's breathing hard, blood still streaming from his face. The burning man has fallen silent now, and I can only imagine what that means.

Lugron staggers over to me, bends over and grabs the front of my shirt. "You're some piece of work you know that?" Several drops of his blood fall from his face onto mine. "I'm curious, after killing me what did you plan on doing next? Run away? To where? We have eyes everywhere."

"I didn't really think about it to be honest, didn't really seem important at the time," I gasp, still hurting. I'm staring directly at him as he looks down on me; I use one of my arms to feel around beside me, trying to find anything that might be useful.

"Well, all you've accomplished is making your death a lot slower," he holds up his knife, ready to bring it down on me. My hand finds something that feels like a handle of an eating utensil. I grab it quickly, see it's a fork out of the corner of my eye, and shove it into Lugron's face.

He cringes and is knocked off balance. I scramble away and manage to get to my feet, but then Lugron raises one leg and kicks me back. I stumble backwards against the wall, panting. Lugron looks me with a glare of pure hatred, and charges me. I don't have any choice; if I don't put him down right now, he'll kill me for sure. He's almost upon me. I lift both my arms and perform a two handed chain lightning, which I've only ever tried once before. I feel a great amount of magicka leave my body, and in a violent flash, a streak of lightning shoots out of my hands and collides with the oncoming Lugron.

Lugron never knew what hit him.

The vile man gets blasted back like a ragdoll, and slams into the wall at a force I've never seen before. He slides down to the hardwood floor like a brick, and there he lay still, his body skin seared by the sudden intense heat. My blood is pumping, and I just stare at the unmoving Lugron. Then my eyes move to the man I had set on fire, who lays face first on the ground, his head nothing but a smoldering, black stump. His mouth is agape, and his shocked, horrified eyes locked in an eternal stare. They're…they're dead. And I killed them. I shall shed no tears for this scum, but this feeling, it's not what I expected. I'm not distraught in the least; instead I am completely overwrought. I can't stop shaking, but out of excitement, not shock. My mind soon comes back into reality, and I see my situation for what it is.

What now? I'll have to flee the city after this, but to where? "By the gods, what have I done?"  
>"Something truly glorious," answers a voice.<p>

I whip my head around to see a figure standing in the doorway, it's a man, and he's seen everything. I start to panic, "Wait, please I can explain!"

"No need," the man grins, he steps in, so I can see him clearly. "I know everything I need to know." He's an Imperial; dressed entirely in black, expensive clothing. A long, shining cloak reaches down just past his knees, with a buttoned up shirt underneath. Spotless shoes cover his feet, with finely tailored pants to match. He wears a ring on his right index finger along with a necklace, both with the same kind of black, sleek stone embedded into it. Yet, despite all this elegance his jet black hair is unkempt; it falls down around his neck and hangs all about his face, curling up and covering one eye. The other, of an almost glowing crimson, stares me down like that of a starving serpent. "Tell me girl, what is your name?" He asks of me, a gleam in his gaze.

"W-why do you care?" I ask, not following what's going on. Why is he so calm?

"Hmm, I see you're quite unnerved. Must have been your first experience in this refined art," he guesses, scratching his chin. "Now please, your name?"

"I-it's Arbelle Fane," I reply hesitantly. I don't know why I just answered him when I have no idea who he is, but I can't really think straight right now.

"Well Ms. Fane, it seems you have gotten yourself into quite the sticky situation," the mysterious man observed as he stepped into the room, observing the bodies.

I tilt my head, squinting at the man, "Who are you?" I finally ask.

"Who? Me? I'm a messenger."

"You don't look like a messenger."

"And you don't look like a cold blooded killer upon first glance, yet here we stand among the slain," he gestures with his hands.

"What? It was self-defense! They would have killed me if I did not retaliate."

He sinks his hands into his pockets and continues, "That may be so, but I've seen enough of the world to tell the difference between a person who kills because they have to, and one who looks for an excuse to. Many would run away, but not you," he claims, pointing at me now. "You stood your ground, and you slaughtered them." He stares at me intensely at a moment, with his finger still pointing. He then opens his hand towards me, swaying it back and it forth. "And here you are, almost completely unaffected, no remorse at all," he smirks now, and returns his hand to his pocket, "It's quite breath-taking, honestly," he sighs, seeming to be taking in the moment.

"I don't have time for this," I turn away from the madman, and pick my amulet up from the floor. "I have to get out of this city; don't try to stop me," I warn him as I start towards the door.

"If you walk out that door you will be dead in a matter of days," the man warns as I pass. I stop, and look to my side at him uncertainly. His gaze slowly shifts to my current position, "If not sooner."

"What choice do I have?"

"The Thieves Guild will hunt you down no matter where you go, unless you are among those who would protect you with their very lives. Luckily, I know of one such group."

It takes a minute for me to respond, as I'm trying to read him, but it's impossible. "What are you saying?" I finally ask, turning towards him.

"Come with me, I am your only chance at survival."

I make a bewildered face and step back, "Why should I go anywhere with you? I have no idea who you are, for all I know you could turn me into the guards."

"I can offer you a safe haven, those that would keep you alive, in exchange for a service, but we can speak of that later. The point is, coming with me will save your life, but walking out that door, will condemn it."

I stare into his eyes, they're cool and confident. He could be setting me up for a fall, but something inside me is telling me to hear him out, to trust him. He's got a point; I'll almost certainly be killed if I try to make it alone. Whatever this man is offering, it's my best bet at survival. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but okay, I'll go with you."

The man's face lights up, and he claps his hands together in a jubilant fashion, "Marvelous! Well then, come now, let's not waste any more time." With that, he turns and strolls through the door. Still confused beyond all measure, I have no choice but to follow this obviously deranged man. I don't know where he's leading me, but my gut tells me that everything I know, is about to be changed.


	2. The Talent Scout

Chapter 2: The Talent Scout

Arbelle hurried down the streets of Riften, as far away from the house as she could get. She stopped for a second, out of breath, leaning against the wall. She needed to think of a place to go, anywhere to go for the night. She could only think of one person who would understand. Brynjolf was a friend of her family, he was the only person in the Thieves Guild, and frankly Riften, that she could trust. He knew Lugron was trash, he would understand. She made her way to the secret passageway to the Thieves Guild, in the courtyard in the back of Black Briar Meadery. She walked into the booth and pressed the button, the floor slid out of place and revealed a secret passage. She hurried down and into the hatch that led down to the Cistern below the city, the Thieves Guild main operations center.

She climbed down the ladder, and found herself in a filthy sewer, where most of the business of the Guild went down. The entire Riften underground was connected by a group of tunnels and sewers called the Ratway. It was rightfully named, it was home to all kinds of vermin, and not just the rats. Luckily this part of the area was safe, as long as you didn't cause trouble. If you strayed past here, you were on your own. She walked through, dodging many Thieves Guilds members who gave her strange looks. They hardly ever saw her down here.

"Arbelle?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Rune, a member of the Thieves Guild that wasn't a complete scumbag. "What are you doing down here? You look awful."

"I need to talk to Brynjolf, its important," she pleaded.

"He's in there," Rune answered, pointing behind to the room behind him.

Arbelle wasted no time in making her way over there. She entered room, it looked like a makeshift archery range. Brynjolf was leaning against the wall, observing the practicing archers. Arbelle walked cautiously through the archery range, careful not to get in the line of fire. Brynjolf saw her as she approached, giving a curious stare. "Arbelle? Is that you?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Brynjolf, I need to talk to you. It's about Lugron," she said panicking.

Suddenly Brynjolf had a very serious look on his face. "What did that piece of trash do? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he's dead."

"Dead?" Brynjolf asked, as if he had heard wrong. "What do you mean he's dead? What happened?"

"He attacked me, I had no choice," Arbelle pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Brynjolf asked, lost. "Are you saying that you killed him?" Brynjolf couldn't believe it.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened!" Arbelle screamed, panicking. "You have to let me stay here for a while."

"Arbelle, Lugron had a lot of friends. The Thieves Guild will want to know what happened to him. I'll try to do what I can, but eventually they're going to find out. You cannot stay here for long." Brynjolf informed her.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she pleaded. "Please help me."

"I'll see what I can do. For now, get some rest, you look awful," Brynjolf reached into his pocket and gave her a bag of gold. "That should be enough for a few nights. Now get out of here, and don't tell anyone anything." Brynjolf commanded.

Arbelle nodded, and hurried out of the room. Brynjolf sighed, "What in Oblivion have you gotten yourself into Arbelle?"

Arbelle climbed back up the ladder to the streets. She made her way through the dark streets to the bustling inn known as the Bee and Barb, a local inn. She burst in, she wasn't even noticed by the crowd of drunks. She found the inn owner Talen-Jei among the crowd. Talen-Jei was a friend of hers, she knew he would help. He looked up to see her, "Arbelle! It's good to see you. I was afraid how hard you were hit by your mother's passing. It's good to see you outside instead of cooped up in your house." He commented.

"Talen-Jei, I need a favor, a big favor," Arbelle pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Talen-Jei asked, suddenly concerned.

"There's no time to explain, I need a room to rent, right now."

"Why? You have a house."

"Something happened, I can't go back there. I need to stay here for a few nights, and also, if the guards ask, I'm not here."

"By the gods girl, what did you do?" He asked, shocked.

"Please, I really need you to do this."

"Okay okay, I'll tell the guards I haven't seen you. If you're really concerned about this, I would stay in your room and not come out. I'll bring you your meals, expense free," he said, giving her the key.

"Thank you so much." She hurried up the stairs, and realized she forgot to ask which room the key was to. She just tried the key on all of them until one of them opened. She entered the room, she closed the door. She thought she should get some sleep, and worry about this tomorrow. She fell on the bed like a brick, and was out like a light.

Several Hours Later…..

Arbelle began to wake up, she tried to open her eyes. But when she tried, all she saw was blackness. A bag was over her head. It soon dawned upon her, that she was no longer in the inn. Her first fear was that she had been caught by the Thieves Guild. "So this is the one you were talking about Babette?" came a voice from the blackness. "She doesn't look like much." The voice was definitely male, sounded like an Imperial.

"Neither did you when Astrid first dragged you off the streets," came another voice, this one sounded like a little girl.

He heard the man snicker, "I suppose that's true. I was truly in a sad state," he admitted. A thousand thoughts went through her mind at once. A thousand thoughts went through her mind at once. Where was she? Why was she here? Who were these people? What do they want with her? "Hold on," came the voice again. "I think she's coming to," suddenly the bag was lifted from her head, and she could fully see her captors. Her hands were bound, and she was sitting against the wall. She was in what looked like a shack, but she had no idea where. There were two people with her, one was an Imperial, in a long black trenchcoat, with a red velvet shirt underneath. He wore a black hat, with shoulder length black hair. He had a full goatee, his eyes were blood red. His skin was as pale as snow. The other was a little girl, Arbelle recognized her, it was the girl who had seen her kill Lugron. She wore a plain dress, with short, neatly cut dark brown hair. She hadn't noticed it before, but her eyes were black. Her skin was also quite pale, but not as much as the Imperials. "Hello my dear," he said bowing, taking off his hat. "The pleasure is all mine, Arbelle was it?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you people? Where am I? Why am I here?" She asked frantically.

"Now now calm down. Babette, why did you tie her up?"

"I didn't want her to run."

"Where would she run to? We're in the middle of nowhere. Cut her binds." He ordered. The girl sighed, and walked over to her with a knife. Arbelle backed away.

"Relax," she advised, as she cut her hands free. Her hands came loose and she rubbed her burning wrists.

"Now, to introduce ourselves. I am Cassius Rex, the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood, and this little nightspawn is Babette."

"Guilty as charged," Babette chuckled, walking back to his side.

"The Dark Brotherhood?" Arabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're the ones that killed the Emperor!"

"Ah, so you're a fan of my work."

"You? It was you?"

"Indeed, you are looking at the man who killed an Empire. I don't do autographs." He snickered.

"Conceited bastard," Babette mumbled. "Anyway, I saw your kill, as I'm sure you've noticed. You show great promise, but we have a slight problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes, it just so happens that I was on my way to kill Lugron the man you slew right before my eyes. His soul rightfully belonged to the Dark Brotherhood. And you stole him." Babette implied.

"Oh no, you're gonna kill me right?"

"Kill you?" Babette repeated, laughing. "Hardly. No no, we want to recruit you. The leader of the Sanctuary has put me in charge of recruitment. Think of me as a….talent scout."

"Recruit me? Into the Dark Brotherhood? You people are insane."

"I beg to differ," Babette chimed in. "I saw you end that man's life, I saw the joy and satisfaction you took in it. You showed no remorse, no pity. Only bloodlust."

"Of course I showed no pity. That man was a vile piece of trash."

"So you admit you enjoyed it," Cassius stated.

"No, I didn't say that."

"But you did," Babette was playing with her mind.

"Fine, yes I enjoyed ending that pig. But I'm no murderer."

"The Night Mother begs to differ," Cassius informed her. "As the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, the Night Mother speaks to me. She told me of you, she told me to come here. And you will join us."

"Besides, now that you know what we look like, you're either leaving this shack with us, or you're not leaving at all." Babette warned her.

"You have nowhere to go. Even if we were to let you go, the Thieves Guild would have you dead within a week," Cassius reminded her. "As much as you hate to admit it, you enjoyed that kill. You enjoyed the thrill, the feeling of taking one's life. It's alright, you can admit it, we're all murderers here. If nothing else it provides a haven for people exactly like you, a place that will always welcome you. We are all family, Brothers and Sisters of the Void."

Arbelle couldn't believe it but, she actually found Cassius' offer appealing. Being accepted, as Family, having a place to go. She had never experienced that feeling before. But could she become a murderer? A Dark Brotherhood assassin? She had to admit, she enjoyed the act of taking Lugron's life, but would she be able to do it again? She thought about it for a while as Babette and Cassius waited for her response. "Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go," Arbelle finally agreed, stepping forward.

Cassius grinned, "Splendid, splendid. But first, we did mention how you stole the contract from us. So, we need you to repay it."

"Repay it?" Arbelle asked, not following.

The two stepped out of the way, to reveal another woman tied up and bound with a bag over her head. "This woman has a contract out on her. And in order to prove that you are useful to us, you have to kill her." Babette instructed. "Call it your initiation."

"You want me to kill her? What did she do?"

"That's not important. What's important is she has to die. That's all that matters, details are irrelevant. Now prove yourself, take her life." Cassius proclaimed. The woman was trying to scream, but she was muffled by the cloth shoved in her mouth.

Arbelle felt like she shouldn't want this, like with Logrun. But, she had a different feeling, was it anticipation? Did she really enjoy this? This was so strange to her. It soon dawned upon her, that she was indeed a killer, that she was just as cold blooded and ruthless as they were. She just hadn't noticed it until now. She had had an epiphany, this is where she belonged, and this, was what she was born to do. She put her hands out, as a sharp ice spike began to form in her hands. Babette and Cassius watched with curiosity and anticipation.

"Frost? So you can use all the elements." Babette observed. Arbelle took hold of the ice spike, and plunged it into the woman's chest. She could feel the sudden tenseness that the woman made, the screams of pain and agony she tried to get out, but could not. The woman squirmed in place for a moment, and then was still. The fighting had stopped, and she fell limp. Arbelle pulled the ice spike from her body, and she fell lifeless to the ground. The ice spike disappeared, and she turned to face Babette and Cassius. Cassius lifted his hands and clapped, a satisfied look on his face.

"Well Babette I have to admit, you sure can pick them."

"I told you I saw something in her. Something in all of us."

Cassius approached Arbelle. "You're one of us now, a Sister of the Void. You shall now go to our Sanctuary, West of Falkreath under the road. It's hidden away from the prying eye, but you should be able to find it now that you know what to look for. You will be asked a question, answer thusly "Silence my brother" and then you're in. And you begin your new life."

"I look forward to seeing you there, you can meet the other members of your new family. As well as a few other initiates such as yourself." Babette claimed, excited.

"You can go now, we'll stay here to clean up the mess." Cassius assured Arbelle. "I look forward to meeting you again Sister, I have a good feeling about you."

Arbelle was a bit awkward, so she just nodded, and left the shack. She walked out, and realized she was in the middle of a swamp and she had no idea where. She turned back to ask them, but the door was locked. "Oh you've got to be kidding."


	3. A New Home

Chapter 3: A New Home

Arbelle stood in front of the Black Door, outside Falkreath. It had been nearly two weeks since her meeting with Cassius and Babette. She had a difficult time finding it, and she had nearly starved to death trying to find her way out of that swamp. But she had finally made it. But would she belong in this place? She had thought about that, it had been haunting her mind. She made a decision long before she arrived here, yet she was anxious, and unsure at how this would play out. But she wouldn't find out standing here. She took a deep breath and stepped forward to face the looming door.

"What is the music of life?" came a voice from nowhere.

Arbelle breathed out, "Silence my brother," she said softly.

The door gave way from its fixed position, and swung ajar. Revealed to her now was an ancient passageway, with stone stairs leading down into the depths. She hesitantly stepped into the haunted corridor, she could practically hear the screams of the souls hunted by the Brotherhood. Although the stairs were very old, they had been properly cared for and maintained. Red banners with a black hand hung down the twisting stairwell. She was nearing the end, and she could make out voices. It sounded like two people arguing.

"Your plan goes against everything the Dark Brotherhood stands for," came an annoyed feminine voice.

"The old Dark Brotherhood is gone. We have to do what it takes to survive," argued another voice.

Arbelle came to the end of the stairs to an open area, and saw the two arguing figures. Two women: one Dark Elf, and one Nord. "We have survived, and we are more feared than ever. You may not have the utmost respect for the Night Mother; but to blatantly disregard her, you're walking a fine line," said the Elf.

"We've been walking a fine line since this began. I understand your concern, but I am still the leader of this Sanctuary, Night Mother or no Night Mother."

"The Night Mother has guided us for our entire existence. Going against her will is foolish."

Astrid became annoyed now. "I suggest you watch your tongue Gabriella, while you still have it."

"Threats now Astrid?" the Elf glared at her. "I would've thought you'd be more controlled than that."

"That's enough. The Night Mother may have chosen a new Listener but I am still in charge here. And I will not tolerate such outbursts in my Sanctuary." She stated firmly.

The Dark Elf looked at her for a second. "Yes of course, I apologize. I don't know what came over me. I will return to my duties." The Elf turned away and walked down the stairs.

The Nord watched her leave, and sighed. She turned, and saw Arbelle near the stairwell, confused and disoriented. "You must be Arbelle," she assumed, approaching her. "I've heard a lot about you, I am Astrid, the mistress of this Sanctuary."

"What was that all about?" Arbelle asked.

"I apologize for that, just a friendly disagreement within the family."

"It seemed less then friendly," Arbelle replied.

"I admit there has been a lot of tension as of late. But make no mistake I am in complete control here."

"Why the tension? I thought the Dark Brotherhood was more powerful than ever."

"Unfortunately that's what seems to be the problem. Don't bother yourself with the our politics just yet. You should get settled, get to know your new brothers and sisters. Most of them are out on contracts but a few are here at the moment. He's not here at the moment but when he returns, and when you feel you are ready speak to the man named Nazir, he will set you up with your first few contracts. Before you go however, I have something for you." Astrid walked to a table to the left, and picked up a folded piece of clothing. "You're a Destruction mage correct?"

"Yes, well, not yet really." Arbelle stumbled with her words.

"You're just beginning, we were all like that once." Astrid walked up to her, and handed her the clothing.

"Mage's robes?" Arbelle asked, taking them.

"Not robes necessarily. It's the attire for magic users of the Dark Brotherhood. You'll find it quite unique in both appearance and ability." Astrid explained.

Arbelle unfolded it and looked at it. Like Astrid had said it was not like other Mage's outfits she had seen. It had been designed so the user would be more mobile. The center chest area was crimson, with an outstretched black hand insignia. "Thank you," Arbelle said.

"There's no need to thank me. Now go, make yourself at home." Astrid beckoned.

Arbelle turned and made her way down the stairs in front of her. She found herself in a small underground oasis. She had never seen anything quite like this. Wild plants grew all around, a small waterfall poured into a pond from above. To the left there was a blacksmith's forge, but at the moment it was unattended. She had a peaceful, yet eerie feeling being there. She saw a number of passage ways leading deeper into the Sanctuary. She took a few steps towards one of them, until she reached the pond. "Ah, you must be our new sister," came a voice. Arbelle shot around to see an Argonian, meditating a few feet away. Arbelle hadn't even noticed him. The Argonian stood up and approached Arbelle, who was still surprised. "I am Veezara, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Arbelle Fane," Arbelle introduced herself. "It certainly has been an interesting welcome. Have you seen that Dark Elf that came down here? She was arguing with Astrid about something. What exactly is going on?"

"Ah, you speak of Gabriella. She is a bit discontent about the latest occurrences," he explained.

"What new occurrences? How much has changed since the assassination of the Emperor?" Arbelle asked, curious.

"Everything has changed; before we were barely even a thought on the Empire's mind. Now we're the first word on everyone's lips. The Empire is turning over every rock and stone trying to find our agents. Luckily they've lost a lot of power since his death, and their main concern is holding back the Stormcloaks. We've been receiving more contracts than ever, it's been an explosion of death around here. That's why we've been recruiting so much, we're getting overwhelmed."

"So what's the conflict?"

"Well there's been a lot of questions over who will wield the power now that the Night Mother has chosen a Listener. Traditionally the Listener, Cassius , has authority over everyone. However Astrid has been our mistress for as long as I can remember. She would be less than willing to give up her power."

"Cassius mentioned the Night Mother, who exactly is she?"

"The Night Mother is our unholy matron, so to speak. The Dark Brotherhood was essentially created by her. She is the bride of Sithis, our Dread Father." Veezara explained.

"Okay, who's Sithis?" Arbelle asked, battering him with questions.

"Truly? I'm not sure. The Dread Father has never actually been revealed to us."

"Is he a Daedra?"

"According to the legends no. Sithis has always been seen as something greater. He is formless, he is often referenced to as the void, a cloudless midnight."

"I'm afraid I don't' fully understand," Arbelle replied, lost.

"I really can't explain it. If you're curious there are books around the Sanctuary, I would also advise seeing Festus Krex, he's done some research on it. He should be around here somewhere."

"Alright, well thank you Veezara," Arbelle began to walk further into the Sanctuary. She turned back, curious about something. "Veezara, who do you believe should rule?"

"Astrid has always been my mistress, no amount of tradition or spiritual decrees will ever change that," Veezara stated, sitting back down.

Arbelle turned and headed up the stairs of the passage. She reached a small room; it looked like a study, including an arcane enchanter and an alchemist's lab. The Dark Elf,Gabriella was reading a book at the table.

Arbelle approached the table "Hello?"

Gabriella broke the trance from her book and looked up to see her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she closed her book. "I didn't see you there, you must be Arbelle."

"And you must be Gabriella," Arbelle replied.

"You already know my name?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"I saw your little exchange of words with Astrid."

"Oh, oh I see. I'm sorry that's the last thing a new recruit should see." Gabriella apologized.

"What were you two arguing about?" Arbelle already knew, but she wanted to hear other opinions.

"It's complicated, are you familiar with our religion."

"To an extent." Arbelle answered.

"Well, before Cassius there has not been a Listener for decades. The Listener is supposed to be at the head of the Dark Brotherhood, second only to the Night Mother herself. Now that Cassius is the Listener his claim to power is rightly justified. Astrid has always been the Mistress, and she will continue to be so. That does not mean she has the right rule and guide the Dark Brotherhood. That position rightfully belongs to Cassius; who is the only one that can hear our Mother. If Cassius is not guiding us, then the Night Mother will be unheard." Gabriella explained.

"This sanctuary seems to have a lot of opposing opinions."

Gabriella sighed, "It's true the Sanctuary is torn from this. There are those who support Cassius and, those who support Astrid. Cassius has not yet firmly opposed her rule though."

"Why not?" Arbelle asked, genuinely curious.

"Astrid saved his life by recruiting him, it's a show of respect. But Cassius knows that Astrid's time as leader is up."

"I see, thank you for explaining that."

"Of course sister, never hesitate to ask me about anything."

"So where is everyone?"

"Its' been very busy lately, and we've been worked to the bone. This is the first time I've been back here in days. I had to go all the way to Winterhold for my last contract. I had to kill a member of the Mages Guild."

"So it keeps you all very busy?"

"I've barely had time to sleep, I warn you, and your endurance will be tested while you're here."

"It's not like I have a choice to stay or not," Arbelle said, turning away.

"Of course, I suppose that's why you're here. Well if you ever need any help or advice, there's always at least one of around," Gabriella assured her, going back to her book. Arbelle decided to explore some more. "May Sithis guide you my sister," Gabriella said as she left.

Arbelle continued to explore, and eventually found the bed area. She assumed it didn't matter which bed she slept in. She saw somebody asleep on one of the beds, a Breton like her. Arbelle decided not to wake her. She walked over to one of the beds, and fell into it, exhausted and overwhelmed. She put the robe she had gotten from Astrid under the bed. She hadn't had a time to relax until now. She was looking over her back for the Thieves Guild every day, trying to cover up her tracks so she wouldn't be found. She wondered how her life could've changed so drastically from what it once was. To what it was before Lugron, before Riften. She soon drifted off to sleep, but her thoughts would haunt her in her dreams.


	4. A Long Forgotten Life

Chapter 4: A Long Forgotten Life 

Ten Years Earlier…

_Arbelle's first home was not Riften, nor was Fane her first name, she had been adopted by Murie before she went into debt from the Honorhall orphanage. She was born Arbelle Viralaine, on a small farm located between Windhelm and Riften. It was here that Arbelle's real story started. For it was here her fate was decided. _

"It's time to wake up!" yelled Arbelle's twin sister, Theresa, as she shook her awake.

Arbelle jolted up like a catapult, accidentally knocking Theresa off her feet and onto the floor. Theresa rubbed her head and got to her feet, brushing herself off. Theresa was Arbelle's identical twin, alike in every way except for name. Arbelle yawned, and looked outside to see it was the dead of night. She shot an angered glare to Theresa. "Why are you waking me up?"

"Father is back from his trip!" Theresa blurted out happily. She turned and hurried out of the bedroom door.

Arbelle's tired face lit up with excitement. She leaped out of bed and followed Theresa out to see their father by the door. They came out to see their father, Frande, embracing their mother, Surani. They were both in their middle-aged. Frande and Surani were both trained wizards who fought in the Great War twenty years earlier. When the war ended they moved away from the cities, to a quiet place to raise their children. Frande still kept connections with the College of Winterhold, and often went on research trips to ancient Nord ruins with other mages from the college. "Father!" They both yelled in unison, running towards their father. They both threw their arms around him, overly happy to see him after nearly a month.

"Arbelle, Theresa, I'm so glad to see you two again." He looked into both their eyes. "Now if only I could tell you apart!" He laughed.

"Was your expedition to Bedrellfell successful?" Surani asked, eager.

"We found something very interesting, a large, ancient door at the end of the tomb. No matter how much we tried we could not open it. We believe magic is holding it shut, and only some sort of key, or passphrase or something will open it. We need to know what lies beyond that door; I believe it holds what we seek. However, for now we can only imagine. But, I've got something for the both of you," he said to Theresa and Arbelle. The two became excited, waiting for what their father had in store for them. He pulled out two jeweled amulets from his bag, one made from blue sapphire, the other from red ruby. There were intricate carvings of some ancient language; the carvings were completely identical to one another. "When found these together in the tomb, when I saw them I knew they would just be perfect for you two." He explained. "First Arbelle." Arbelle stepped forward, finally clearing up who was who. Frande placed the red ruby amulet around her neck, and Arbelle quickly stepped back. Theresa stepped forward eagerly, Frande gave her the blue sapphire amulet. "Now maybe we'll be able to tell you apart," Frande joked.

"We'll see about that," Theresa replied sharply.

Frande gave her a suspicious look. "Well children I think it's time for you to get back to bed, it's very late," Surani added in, quickly changing the subject.

"But we're not tired anymore!" The two said in unison, how could they be after an event like this?

"You'll need your strength for the morning, there's plenty of work to be done," Frande reminded them.

The two both cringed at the thought of having to work the first day their father was back. Reluctantly they said goodnight and retreated back into their room, so Frande and Surani could get "reacquainted." Arbelle shut the door behind them, as Theresa went for the nightstand in between the two beds. She opened the drawer and took out a Flare spell tome the sisters had stolen from their parents' chest. Surani and Frande may have wanted a quiet life, but that wouldn't be enough to stop the twins. Theresa scurried over to a large window, and Arbelle darted across the room to where she was standing. Theresa opened the window and the two climbed out into the open field behind the house. The field was used for farming, but nothing had been grown yet so it was all flat.

"The best time to practice fire is when nothing can burn," Theresa remarked, excited. It was the dead of night, and it was as silent as the grave. There was a very eerie feeling in the air for there were no absolutely no sounds at all, not even by the crickets that were always out this time of night. The whole scene seemed unnatural as the full moon shined down upon them like sunlight. The two however, didn't even notice s they were too eager to try out the flare tome. It was like nothing else mattered, sure they'd have to work their arses off tomorrow but for now they could have the time of their lives. The duo sprinted a few hundred yards down the field until they got to a far enough so Frande and Surani couldn't see them. Theresa opened the book and began to read the spell, the moonlight was so bright they were actually able to read the tome. Theresa shrugged when she saw the attack, "Doesn't look too difficult," she predicted, feeling confident.

The two girls did not fully understand how adept they truly were at magic, that they were both already prodigies of immense potential. They just discovered the books and thought it would be fun. Theresa followed the hand movements listed and performed it flawlessly, sending a burst of fire out of her hand into the air. The two watched in wonder as the flare soared through the air like an arrow until finally disappearing into the air when it went too far. "My turn!" Arbelle exclaimed, eager to have a go at it.

"I'm gonna go back and find that ice tome we had before, this way we'll both have something to do," Theresa explained as she took off towards the house. Arbelle glanced at Theresa as she scurried back to their home to retrieve the tome.

"Wait you forgot to give me the tome!" Arbelle cried, annoyed.

"I'll give it to you when I come back," Theresa said back, too lazy to turn around now.

Irritated, Arbelle huffed and waited for her sister to return. She saw her climb back into the window, and Arbelle thought it wouldn't take much longer. Much to her dismay, Theresa did not emerge from the household, the window stayed empty for a full two minutes before Arbelle started to think something was up. "Come on Theresa don't tell me you fell asleep," she muttered, growing impatient. Then an idea struck her, she didn't need the tome she had watched her sister pull it of, she had watched her breath and concentrate her energy. Maybe that was all she needed. Arbelle figured she might as well give it a try, seeing as Theresa was taking so long. She took the position her sister had taken, and then breathed out as her sister had done before her. She concentrated her energy into her hands, and fire soared out of her hands across the field before it eventually ran out, disappearing before her eyes. "Ha!" Arbelle exclaimed, feeling proud of herself, "Who needs books anyway?" She grinned at her accomplishment, but her glory was short-lived.

Suddenly a fiery explosion shot out of the houses' window from the inside, engulfing the room in a blazing inferno. Arbelle whipped around, thinking Theresa had accidentally used the spell indoors. "Theresa!" She shouted, darting towards the house. She felt her heart pumping as she dashed, needing to know if she was okay, and then try to stop the house from burning down. It took a few minutes for Arbelle to reach the home as she was a good distance away. She reached the window at last and climbed in, the room was burnt was not burning, for the house was made of stone. She looked around to see now Theresa, but something else much more sinister. A smoldering corpse of a grown man lay in the middle of the floor, the body was barely recognizable. An iron sword lay beside him, there was only one thing this man could be, a bandit. Bandits had come to raid her home. Terrified, she rushed to the door and tried to open it, but the hot surface burned her hand. She shook it off and faced the doorway, determined to get through to the other side. She ran at the doorway full force and barged through, crashing to the floor. Arbelle looked up, and was greeted by an image that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Surani and Frande lay slain at her feet in a pool of their own blood; and Theresa was nowhere to be found.

**I know this took much much too long, especially for a chapter as short as this but I was suffering from severe writer's block. I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner. Also I realize there are probably some errors that I overlooked but I did it late at night and I just wanted to get it on the site after more than two months absence. **


	5. First Contract

Chapter 5: First Contract

Arbelle awoke with a fright, her eyes darted across the barely lit room and realized it was but a dream. Arbelle had had this nightmare before but never was it so vivid, so detailed. Every moment of that day was captured by her mind, and it haunted her to no end. At first she had forgotten where she was, but then it all came flowing back to her. She had joined the Dark Brotherhood, an organization full of assassins and homicidal cutthroats. Then she realized that sounded exactly like the Thieves Guild only the Dark Brotherhood seemed more organized.

She sighed and climbed out of the bed, looking around the candlelit room. There were red banners of the Black Hand nailed to the walls, the same symbol on her newly acquired attire. The man sleeping in the bed next to her was gone, probably long gone. She had no idea how long she had been asleep or if it was night or day. She decided it was time to try on her new outfit, she was sick of the ragged torn clothes she had lived in for so long. Arbelle quickly changed and slipped on the Dark Brotherhood robes. The smooth fabric felt so comfortable compared to the stitched rags she was used to. For the first time since she was a child she could wear clothes she didn't despise.

Since this was going to be her new home, she mind as well explore it to the fullest extent, to get more comfortable with the area. The floor she was on was accessible by an old wooden staircase that led up the side of the wall downstairs. She walked over to the staircase and gazed down upon a grand dining room lit by fire cauldrons hanging from the ceiling. The room was filled to the brim with delicious food and beverages. Her mouth watered just looking at it, "How in Oblivion did I walk past that_?" _ She muttered to herself, stunned.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" said the only man at the table. The man was a Redguard, which was not a very common race found in Skyrim. She looked at him with curiosity as she noticed the cloth wrapped around his head but chose not to stare. "Astrid has told me about you Miss Fane," He greeted her with a drink in his hand, a very apparent grin on his face.

She flinched at this, no one had _ever_ called her miss before. "Please, just call me Arbelle, no one's ever called me miss I see no point in starting now," Arbelle stated as she started down the stairs.

The man sighed with relief. "Ah, a woman of modesty. That's good, I'm so sick of stuck up snobs."

Arbelle reached the bottom of the stairs and began to walk towards him. "If you knew anything about my background you would know I could never afford to be a snob," she chuckled at the thought of it.

"I know where you're coming from, there's only one member of the Dark Brotherhood who was born a noble, and he certainly isn't me!" he laughed cheerily.

"Are you drunk?" Arbelle asked, amused.

"Oh, perhaps a little. But I always make sure I can walk after I'm done. Would you like some?" The man offered.

"I don't drink, it destroyed my mother and her life," Arbelle respectfully refused.

"Fair enough," said he. The man stood up and outstretched his hand towards Arbelle. "My name is Nazir, it's pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Arbelle replied, shaking his hand. Astrid told me to come find you when you were around," Arbelle walked around the table and took a seat opposite him.

"Yes, we have much to talk about." Nazir noticed she wasted no time in helping herself to the food available. "You're much more comfortable with things here than I thought you'd be based on what Astrid told me," Nazir claimed.

"I adapt quickly, I admit I was a little unsettled at first. But this isn't the first time my life has radically changed," She informed him, taking a bite out of a piece of meat. She had no idea what it was, frankly she didn't care.

"If you don't mind me asking, which time is this?" Nazir asked, genuinely curious.

"The third," Arbelle answered immediately.

Nazir's eyes widened at this. "How could your life change so many times at your young age?"

"Well, the first occurred when I was twelve, my family owned a farm. A group of bandits raided it, killed my parents and took my twin sister, Theresa. My sister was the only friend in the world, when she disappeared from my life it was like a second half of me just fell silent," Nazir took note of that she was comfortable in telling him all this. "After that I was sent to an orphanage in Riften, I spent three years there, then I was adopted by Muiri Fane, and now I'm here."

Nazir just looked at her for a moment. "You're very forthcoming with that information about your sister, a subject I would imagine would be touchy. Why?" He asked straightforward.

"Because she's still alive," Arbelle claimed.

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do. And I'm going to find her now that I have the means," Arbelle assured him, taking a sip out of a glass, then put it down when she realized it was wine. "Which reminds me, I need to go back to Riften, I need something out of my house that is very valuable to me."

"We have already visited your house and have taken everything that could have been of value. It's all in the chest we placed next to your bed."

"You said it's in the chest? Next to my bed?" Arbelle asked, making sure.

Nazir nodded. Arbelle instantly stood up and marched back up the stairs, right up the bed she had been sleeping in. And then clear as day sitting next to the bed was a large wooden chest. She wasted no time in getting it open, and there it was, the ruby necklace her father had given her ten years earlier. She lifted it out and gazed upon it, it's shine had not dimmed, not even the slightest bit. She sighed in relief and placed it back in the chest and headed back downstairs. "You find what you were looking for?" Nazir asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," she replied, taking her seat again. "Thank you, I owe you a great debt for this."

"Well, you can start repaying that debt right now," Nazir grinned as he leaned forward onto the table. "Astrid has instructed me to give you your first contract. I used to have all these spare contracts lying around that had already been prepared, but we're so busy I lose them as soon as I acquire them. We don't usually have new recruits do this, but you'll have to set it up yourself."

"Alright, let's have it then," Arbelle complied.

"Eager, I like that. In Windhelm there is a Dunmer in the frozen city of Windhelm by the name of Ambarys Rendar. He has called upon our services. We learned that he runs the New Gnisis Cornerclub there, head over there and contact him. Accept his gold, and carry out the contract to the fullest extent."

"Seems awfully extensive for a first contract."

"You saying you can't handle it?" Nazir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," Arbelle replied, standing up.

"Off already?" Nazir asked, surprised.

"No, I'm just gonna poke around a bit, see who's around. Plus I can't stand being around drunks," Arbelle snickered, walking back up the stairs to explore a bit more.

"Take your time," Nazir allowed, ignoring the drunk comment.

Arbelle strolled through the bed area and into a small room off to the side. Burning torches and candles lit the way. "This place has got to be centuries old, at least," she said to herself, examining the ancient walls. The entire Sanctuary had been constructed out of a large cave that was certain. She noticed a small stone plaque nailed to the wall above a small bookcase. She got closer to try to make out the words printed on it. The text was faded, nearly impossible to read, but she managed to get out the title. "The Five Tenets," She said, struggling to read.

"An ancient set of rules set forth by the founders of this sanctuary," came a creaking voice from behind her. She turned to see an old man, at least in his mid-seventies, but he looked like he got around alright for his age. He walked up next to her, staring at the ancient plaque. "These rules have been long abandoned due to the Dark Brotherhood's fall. Now that we're on the rise again we will restore these old ways, mark my words," he claimed, seeming confident.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of an introduction," Arbelle replied.

The man eyed her suspiciously, "I didn't expect such manners coming from a resident of that rathole Riften."

"I wasn't born in Riften, I was sent there when I was twelve after my parents were slaughtered by bandits. Before they died they me how behave contrary to the scum in that godforsaken city," Arbelle assured the man.

"Then perhaps this will not be unpleasant as I'd expected. I'm Festus Krex."

"So are you the oldest member here?" Arbelle asked, then realized he might take offense.

The man cackled as if amused. "Not even close. That title belongs to Babette, behind her is Cassius, then me."

"Babette? She's just a child," Arbelle grinned, thinking he was joking.

"Babette is a vampire, she's immortal. She's over two hundred years old."

Arbelle's eyes widened, "Well that explains why such a young girl is in an organization of assassins."

"It works well for her, no one ever suspects a thing."

"I bet, what about Cassius?" Arbelle asked.

"A vampire as well, though not nearly as old as Babette. He's only a few years older than me actually," The man replied, as Arbelle knelt down and searched the bookcase for anything interesting. "The only books in there are about the Brotherhood," he warned.

"That's what I'm hoping for, I want to know more about this shady group. Honestly I'm actually pretty excited," Arbelle admitted, not believing the words were coming out of her mouth.

"I notice you don't carry a weapon," Festus observed.

"That's because I use magic, although I do always carry a knife around. In a place like Riften you have to," Arbelle explained as she looked through the mostly ruined books.

"Are you now? What kind of magic?" Festus asked, lifting his hand to his chin in curiosity.

"Just Destruction, I don't bother myself with all those conjure spells and alteration and all that. I doubt it would come in handy much in this line of business anyway," Arbelle replied, grabbing a book that she found legible.

Krex's face lit up, "Finally! A fellow user of the arcane arts. I thought I would die here without knowing another."

"Maybe you can show me some things some time."

"Tell me girl, what's your name?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Arbelle Fane, formerly Viralaine."

Krex's eyes widened once again, "What was your father's name?"

"Frande, why?"

"I thought so, I knew your father before I left the College. I'm sorry to hear he died."

"You knew my father?" Arbelle suddenly rose up, to face the man.

"Not very well, but yes I knew him. He talked about his little girls all the time. Are you the only surviving member of your family?"

"No, my sister's out there, somewhere. I just have to find her," Arbelle stated firmly.

"Well good luck to you, and if you ever need some lessons, I could show you a few tricks," Krex assured her as he walked into the bed area.

"I'll remember that," Arbelle replied. "God these people aren't at all what I expected," she sighed as she took another route further into the cave. What she came upon then was a long room with three doorways, it didn't really seem to have any purpose but to serve as a hallway. She recognized Babette asleep in one of the rooms. "She looks so adorable, hard to believe she's a two hundred year old manipulative vampire. I'll have to stay on her good side." Arbelle chose a random passageway and walked through, and found herself back at the oasis. "God this place is a maze," she sighed. Then she noticed someone at the forge which had been empty before. A large burly Nord was pounding on a sword with a hammer. Arbelle shrugged and approached the man. Arbelle watched him strike the sword again and again, having not noticed her presence. He rose up from the anvil and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He placed the sword down and turned to get something else from the table, and noticed Arbelle staring at him. "If you're waiting for an introduction, you're wasting your time.

Arbelle winced at the insult. "Do you have a problem with Bretons?" She asked directly.

"No, I'd just rather not get acquainted with someone who'll most likely be dead within the week."

"I suppose that's fair," Arbelle admitted, "I've already got a target painted on my back."

"That so? Who wants you dead?" The Nord asked.

"I'd be delighted to tell you, but I don't know what to address you by," Arbelle grinned.

The man sighed, "Arnbjorn," He answered simply.

"Well Arnbjorn, it seems the Thieves Guild has put out a price on my head."

"The Thieves Guild huh? They're not a good enemy to have. What could you have done to make them put a hit out on you?"

"I killed three members, one of them being high ranking."

Arnbjorn raised an eyebrow, skeptical of her story. "Who?"

"His name was Lugron."

"Oh him," He muttered, having recognized the name. "I had the displeasure of meeting the man once, keeps a lot of people in debt and feeds off the weak for his own personal gain. Scum of the Earth that man," Arnbjorn sighed, believing her.

"Believe me I know that quite well, I've suffered at the hand of that man for years. I think I paid him back everything I owed him." Arbelle grinned slyly, turning to walk away from Arnbjorn. "I'm gonna head out, I think I've had enough exploring," Arbelle concluded.

Arnbjorn stared at her as she walked up the stairs to the exit and out of sight. "Maybe Cassius is right about her," the man wondered. He sighed and went back to his work.

**Next time, the action FINALLY starts. It's about time...**


	6. Conspiracy Revealed

Chapter 6: Baptism By Fire

Arbelle had left the Sanctuary in the direction of Windhelm two days ago. Windhelm was on the other side of Skyrim and quite a long journey. She was in the mountain forests now, getting closer and closer. The woods were covered in snow, it had been a while since Arbelle had laid eyes on the white substance. She had bought a cloak in attempt to both keep her warm and hide the black outfit she had on, but she doubted anyone would recognize the clothing and its meaning. She had seen no one else for hours, which didn't surprise her considering she wasn't on the road. Arbelle knew a lot of people were looking for her, she had to stay off man paths as much as possible. It was the afternoon but she couldn't see the sun through the trees. Then she spotted someone on horseback headed towards her, he was wearing a hooded cloak and she couldn't see his face. She kept her eye on him as he got closer and closer. When they finally crossed paths the man stopped, "Excuse me but can you point me in the direction of Whiterun? I appear to be lost," the man asked without showing his face.

Arbelle sighed, he just wanted directions. She lifted her arm and pointed to her side, "It's that w-," Suddenly a hand grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her off her horse. Arbelle tumbled to the ground and the man grabbed her and hoisted her up. He must have snuck up on her while she was paying so much attention to the hooded man. The man held her from her behind as four other men came out from behind the trees. The hooded man got off his horse and marched towards Arbelle. This whole thing had been a trap. The man advanced towards her until he was standing right in front of her, the other four men gathered around her as the fifth held her up. Were they bandits? "We've been looking for you Arbelle," the hooded man spoke. Arbelle's heart sank, they were Thieves Guild. "You put us on quite a chase, but we finally tracked you down." The man took off his hood, she recognized the man immediately, "Rune?" She asked, disbelieving.

"That's right, I bet you weren't expecting to see me here," he replied with a glare in his eye.

"I didn't expect that they'd send you to kill me, no," Arbelle admitted, once again caught off guard.

"I volunteered to come," Rune snapped.

This struck Arbelle, "I don't understand."

"Before you died, I wanted to know why you would do such a thing. You of all people," Rune asked, obviously infuriated with her.

Arbelle was completely lost, what had she done that would get him so angry? Logrun was a piece of trash, even if he was of a high rank. "I killed Logrun because he tried to kill me, it was self defense Rune! You know he was scum," Arbelle reasoned.

"No not that you idiot!" He yelled suddenly, frustrated. Arbelle stayed silent, confused on why he was so angry. Rune ran his hand over his face, collecting himself. He turned back to face Arbelle after a few seconds, looking into her clueless eyes. "Why did you kill Brynjolf?" He finally asked.

Arbelle didn't know how to react to that, "W-what?" she asked, staring at him completely distraught. "Brynolf...is dead?"

"Don't you dare deny this. Don't you dare," he warned, holding up a finger at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about! After I killed Lugron Brynjolf was the first person I went to, he tried to help me why would I kill him?"

"That's what I want to know. A few days after you left Brynjolf went to your old house clean it out, take anything he thought valuable so looters wouldn't take it. Then you came back, walked into your house, and you killed him!" He accused.

"That's absurd! I never went back there why would I?" Arbelle denied, enraged.

"His corpse was burnt to a crisp! The work of magic! What other mage would have the motive?"

Arbelle had no idea what he was talking about, but then she remembered what Nazir had said. How he had sent someone to retrieve her belongings. It must have been them. "Rune you don't understand that wasn't me it was-," Rune slapped her across the face, not wanting to hear anymore. Arbelle yelped but the man held her in place.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies witch," Rune barked. Arbelle had tears in her eyes, she wasn't used to being hit, and the thought of being blamed for Brynjolf's death distraught her. "Crying's not going to get you out of this."

"Good morning gentlemen," came a voice from behind Rune. Rune and his men whipped around. Arbelle couldn't see the man for Rune was blocking her sight. "What seems to be the problem here?" Arbelle thought the voice sounded familiar.

"This is none of you concern traveler, just keep on riding," Rune warned him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the voice said calmly.

Rune paused for a moment at this, "Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

"I cannot pass by while a group of men attempts to hurt a good friend of mine," he replied. Arbelle heard the sound of feet landing on the ground, the man had gotten off his horse.

Rune stared at the man in confusion, turned his head toward Arbelle, then back to the man. "You look familiar have we met?" Rune asked, curious.

"I can't say I recognize you, although it is very possible you may have seen me around." the voice replied.

Rune eyed him suspiciously, then stepped to the side to let Arbelle see him. "Do you know this man?" She asked him.

Arbelle lifted her head to look upon the man before her. He wore very expensive clothing and his skin was as pale as the snow around them. Arbelle stared at him in disbelief, "Cassius?" What was he doing here?

Rune's eyes widened when he heard this. "Cassius," he repeated, suddenly remembering. "I knew you looked familiar, you're Cassius Rex from the Dark Brotherhood. I saw you talking to Devin Mallory a few months ago," Rune realized.

"That is true I have had dealings with the man," Cassius admitted.

"What are you doing here? How do you know this woman?" Rune asked pointing.

"Why don't you lift that cloak of hers and see for yourself."

Rune gave him a confused face, but Cassius gestured him to her, urging him to do it. Cautiously, Rune walked over to Arbelle and tore the cloak from her neck, revealing her black robe. There was a long silent moment, as they all stared at the robe in shock. Rune's puzzled eyes met with Arbelle's, who stared back at him. After a long silence he finally spoke. "So you joined the assassins to escape from the assassins? How very clever of you Arbelle, shoulda figured you would find some hole to crawl into."

"Rune listen I-," Rune lifted his arm to strike her again.

"If you hit her one more time, it will be the last thing you ever do," Cassius warned, glaring at Rune. Rune turned to face Cassius eye to eye. "Are you threatening me?"

"Absolutely," Cassius replied coldly.

"If you attack me, my men will strike you down in an instant."

"Why don't you go ahead and bet your life on it," Cassius seethed.

Rune glared back at Cassius in a standoff, neither one of them giving an inch. "I don't care who you are or who you're with. This girl is a thief and a murderer and must pay for her crimes!" Rune exclaimed.

Cassius just grinned at Rune as if amused, "Well now, that's ironic."

"I've had enough of these games," Rune snarled, as he unsheathed a long, crooked knife. He turned and came at Arbelle, murder in his eyes. Cassius just sighed as Rune ignored his warnings. Rune raised his arm, ready to bring down the knife upon Arbelle.

In a flash Cassius reached into his jacket, pulled out a knife and threw it at Rune without hesitation. The blade pierced the left side of Rune's upper back. Rune cried out in pain and stumbled to the ground. One of the thugs went for his sword, Cassius let another knife fly. This one planted itself dead center in the man's chest. The man gasped in shock, looked down at the knife that had pierced his heart, and fell backward dead. Arbelle saw this chance, she lifted her foot and stomped down on her captors as hard as she could. The man hissed and winced in pain, and Arbelle broke free from his grip. She whipped around and kicked him in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards.

One of the men beside her drew his weapon and lashed at Arbelle with his longsword. The blow caught Arbelle upside the face and she toppled to the ground on her knees, clutching her wound. The thug stood over to the kneeling Arbelle, and lifted his sword high above him ready to finish her off. Suddenly Arbelle sprung up, the knife she had hidden under her robe in hand. Before the man could react or bring the sword down she plunged the eight inch long blade into his abdomen all the way down to the hilt. The man groaned in pain and the sword fell from his hands and fell into the snow. Arbelle ripped the bloody knife out of the man's torso and slashed him across the throat.

Blood spurted out of his gullet as he tried to breathe. He fell to his knees, his eyes going wide with fear as he realized he was about to die. As a last resort he grabbed the dagger in his belt and let loose a clumsy swing at Arbelle. She tried to dodge but the blade cut through her fabric and sliced against her side. Arbelle winced in pain, and kicked the dagger out of the dying man's hands, her eyes red with rage. She took the knife with both hands and shoved it into the man's eye. In an instant the man went limp and just hung there, as the blade had pierced through the other side of his head. Arbelle tried to wriggle the knife free out of his socket but found it stuck, the man Arbelle had kicked recovered and was running towards her with an axe in hand. Arbelle gave up on the knife, let go and kicked the dead man to the ground, the blade sticking out of his face.

Arbelle whipped around to face the quickly advancing man. She had no weapon and only had one chance now. At this range it would be dangerous but she had no choice, she outstretched her hand and let loose a fireball. The ball collided with the man head on in a fiery explosion and sent him and Arbelle flying backward and knocking another off his feet. He crashed into a tree and his scorched corpse crumpled into the cold snow, Arbelle landed on the ground and rolled several yards before coming to a stop. Luckily the snow had cushioned her fall, she lay there, semi conscious. She couldn't get up if she tried right now.

The other man got to his feet, shot a look to Arbelle and saw her lying in the snow, figuring she had been killed he looked to the last remaining thug. They nodded at each other and both charged Cassius, swords drawn. Cassius just waited nonchalantly as the two descended down upon him. The one on the right arrived first, he tried to swing at Cassius but he caught his arm and threw the man over his shoulder. The man landed hard on his back, but quickly rolled over to get back to his feet. The other man reached him now, Cassius drew dagger from his jacket. It was now two on one, not that it mattered.

The two thugs swung their swords wildly at Cassius, but Cassius was three steps ahead of both of them. He was swift and nimble, the goons were clumsy and slow. They were becoming exhausted, but Cassius was still fresh. One of them brought his sword up, Cassius turned and kicked the sword out of his hands, then the goon across the jaw. He sprawled to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. The other one lunged at Cassius trying to catch him off guard. Cassius had seen every trick in the book and reacted accordingly. He dodged the shot easily and sliced the man's hand with a swift flourish. The man yelped and dropped the sword to the ground. Cassius saw his chance, lunged forward at the man and sank his fangs into his throat. Cassius held the squirming man in place, he lashed and yelled in agony as Cassius drained the very life out of him.

The man Cassius had kicked was recovering, and looked up to see Cassius drop his lifeless friend to the ground, his eyes as cold and white as the snow around him. Cassius licked the blood clean off his fangs and turned his attention to the shaking, horrified man. "By the gods, a vampire!" He fell to his knees, dropping his weapon in the snow. "Please, please spare me!" The man pleaded, scared out of his mind. Cassius advanced menacingly towards him, a gleaming glare in his eye as he drew ever closer. The man was sobbing now, crying like a whipped little girl. Cassius grabbed him by the neck and held him up off his feet, the man tried to breathe through Cassius' tight grip. "Please, I won't tell a soul!" The man creaked out, "Just don't kill me!"

"Oh but that's exactly what I want you to do," Cassius grinned, tightening his grip. The man croaked as he struggled to breathe. "I want you to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, and tell that cowardly snake Mercer that this is what happens when you cross the Dark Brotherhood. Tell him if he comes after Arbelle again, there will be hell to pay," Cassius sheathed. Cassius tossed the terrified man to the ground. The man scrambled to his feet and sprinted away as fast as he could from the scene.

Arbelle had managed to sit up, she was in a daze and tried to force things back into focus. Every part of her body ached and stung, she had never been this hurt before. She tried to suck it up, knowing she would have to go through a lot of punishment like this in the future. Arbelle was breathing hard, her adrenaline rushing. She realized it was over, and stopped to look at the dead all around. Her hands, her face and her robe were covered in warm blood, some of it hers. She just stood there, panting as Cassius strolled towards her in his bloodstained jacket, completely unaffected. "That cut deep?" He asked with genuine concern after seeing her wounds.

"How should I know?" Arbelle asked, panting.

Cassius knelt down beside her and inspected her wound, after a moment he looked up and said, "It's just a flesh wound, you're going to be fine," Cassius assured her, standing up. Arbelle sighed with relief, as Cassius helped her to her feet. "That gash will probably leave a large scar though," Cassius warned.

"Oh no now I'll never be able to go the ball," Arbelle replied sarcastically. "Let's get out of here."

"We're not done yet," Cassius replied. Arbelle made a confused face, then heard groaning behind her. She turned around to see Rune rise to his feet, and tear the knife out of his back. He leaned against a tree, bleeding.

"So Arbelle, are you gonna kill me now? Like you killed Brynjolf?"

"Brynjolf? Is that what this was about? You blame her for his death? She didn't kill him." Cassius intervened.

"Then who did?" Rune asked angrily.

"One of us, he was marked."

"Him? Who would want Brynjolf dead?" Rune asked panting.

Cassius paused for a moment, looking Rune dead in the eye when he said this "Maven Black Briar," Cassius answered simply.

Rune didn't answer at first, he tried to make sense of what Cassius had just said. Arbelle turned to Cassius, shocked as well. "M-Maven Black Briar?" Rune repeated, dumbfounded. "Why would she want to kill Brynjolf?"

"Yes Cassius why?" Arbelle asked as well.

"It is not the Dark Brotherhood's job to ask questions. I know not why but I know it was her. And now you're going to die knowing you tried to kill an innocent girl," Cassius said, beginning to walk back towards his horse. Rune slid down the tree trunk until he was sitting on the ground.

"We can't just leave him like this," Arbelle pleaded.

"Even if we did take him along we're miles away from any civilization and that wound is bleeding fast," he replied climbing on top of his horse. He looked down upon her, "He's not gonna make it Arbelle. The most you can do for him is end his suffering, give him a quick death."

"Do it then, get it over with," Rune said.

Arbelle turned to him, "You're sure?"

"I brought this down on myself, I'd rather it be you then the wolves. Make it quick."

Arbelle looked Rune dead in the eye. He was serious. "Alright then," she sighed. Arbelle lifted her hand up towards the dying Rune, and her hand began to glow light blue. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Rune, I'll find a way to pay Maven back for this, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Arbelle."

An ice spike flew out of Arbelle's hand, Rune was still for a moment, then fell limp against the tree. Arbelle laid down her arm and looked away, going back to her horse.

"I'm truly sorry about all this," Cassius admitted.

"It's not your fault, Black Briar's behind this," Arbelle assured him, climbing on her horse. I never met her but I've heard of her, Brynjolf used to talk about her."

"She's supposed to be rooting out the Thieves Guild, and she uses that as a cover while she uses her position and influence with the Thieves Guild to gain immense power." Cassius added.

"I don't know her reasons for wanting Brynjolf dead, but something shady is going on here."

"With Maven there always is, then again you and I aren't exactly ones to talk," Cassius reminded her.

"By the way, how long have you been following me?"

"Since Whiterun. I wanted to see how you fared," Cassius explained. "Figure it would be better not to reveal myself though."

"This is the second time you've saved my life," Arbelle stated, sighing. "I almost didn't back it _with _your help."

"You've proven yourself very capable," he stole a look to the man with the knife still embedded in his face. "If not somewhat barbaric," he admitted, shrugging.

"Dead is dead," Arbelle shot back, "So are you going to Windhelm as well?"

"No, I'm needed in Dawnstar. I'm afraid that we must part ways once more. Good luck," Cassius's horse whinnied and he took off.

"Farewell then," Arbelle said after him as he galloped away. Arbelle watched as he disappeared from sight, gone as quickly as he had came.


	7. Nothing Good Can Come of Bad Blood

Chapter 7: Nothing Good Can Come of Bad Blood

**I have decided to change this from third person to first person view so to better display Arbelle's feelings and experience, and give a more personal view to this story. I think the quality has greatly improved due to this and I think you'll agree. If you don't like it be sure to let me know.**

It's the middle of the night but I've lost track of time. It's snowing all Oblivion and I can't see a damn thing through this blizzard. I stroll along the stone bridge to Windhelm, or at least I hope its Windhelm. My horse trots slowly down to the main gate, and I'm able to make out what looks like a town guard standing near the gate, and I can tell he's trying to get a better look at me. He's probably wondering who in Skyrim would be stupid enough to travel through this snow storm at this time of night. I'm still aching from that ambush yesterday. My face stings whenever I touch it and I can already tell Cassius was right, the cut is going to leave a mark. I can't get what he told me out of my head. Why had Maven killed Brynjolf? Maven was the largest contributor and puppeteer to the entire Thieves Guild, and Brynjolf was one of its highest ranking members. Killing him off would make no sense; it would hurt the Thieves Guild significantly. The pieces just don't fit and it's driving me mad.

I descend closer towards the gate and now the guard approaches me. "Didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to journey through this blizzard," the burly man declares, stepping towards me. "For what purpose have you come to Windhelm traveler?" He asks me.

I glance at him and see he has his hand on the hilt of his sword. The guards here are overly cautious; I'll have to make a note of that. "I've come here to visit a friend," I announce, keeping my hood up.

He tilts his head and squints his eyes as if he doubts me, which he probably does. If someone had told me they'd braved an awful blizzard to go "visit a friend" I'd doubt them too. "Does this friend have a name?" He asks skeptically.

I glare at him, "Are all the town guards this intrusive?"

"They are when there are spies attempting to infiltrate the Stormcloak headquarters, and the holding of Ulfric Stormcloak himself," the guard shot back.

I haven't even done anything illegal yet and the guards are already all over me, looks like this'll be harder than I thought. I roll my eyes and pretend his pestering simply annoys me. "I'm here to see Ambarys Rendar, the owner of a local tavern. Good enough?" I ask.

The guard nods, seemingly satisfied with this answer. I breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll need your name," he says suddenly.

"Huh?" I falter, caught off guard.

"Your name, I need to keep track of those who enter the town."

I think fast and make a split decision, "Arbelle Viralaine." I didn't think it was a good idea to give him my real name and I didn't have enough time to think up a fake one.

He jots it down on a notepad he has and looks back up to me. "A Breton then?"

"Yes, what of it?" I ask, growing increasingly tired of this man's badgering.

"Nothing, it's just that Bretons are rare up here, you may be the only one in town."

"Will that be a problem?" I ask, thinking of bigots like Logrun.

"Not really, the only real bad blood here is for Argonians and Dunmer, although there are some who have resentment for non Nords altogether.

"I'll keep that in mind; can I please go in now?" I ask.

"Yeah alright, but there are no horses allowed in the city, I'll bring it down to the stables for you."

I huff and dismount. "Take good care of him," I say.

"Enjoy your stay," the guard takes the reigns of the horse and walks off toward the stables through the snow.

I open the city doors and after a very annoying delay, I'm finally inside the city. The town of Windhelm looks quiet and humble, not very impressive to look at but it gives a relaxing feeling, maybe it's the snow. I already like it here more than Riften and I've barely taken a foot inside the city. I always liked the cold, when I was a child I always played in the snow with my sister Theresa, and after moving to Riften I saw it a lot less often. That's probably why; that and the fact that half of this town isn't trying to kill me.

There's not that many people about, which doesn't surprise me considering the hour of night. I spot a big burly Nord with scraggly long brown hair and walk up to him. "Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the New Gnisis Cornerclub?" I ask.

He cracks a smile and points down to a lonely alleyway to the side of town, "It's that way lass, but might I ask why would you go to that hole when you could come in the cozy Candlehearth Hall?" He asks.

"What are you a promoter?" I blow him off and walk off in the direction he pointed to. I hear him huff behind me.

"Stupid foreigners," he says under his breath. Looks like that guard was right about the bigotry here.

It takes me about five seconds to realize I'm walking into a slum, and this cozy town now seems a lot less so. The people here aren't lively, they look depressed and I'm getting dirty looks as I walk by like I'm not supposed to be here. I see a man sitting down over a platform, there's a building behind him with three large stone pillars supporting it. "Excuse me, do you know where the Cornerclub is?" I ask him.

The man glances at me with a curious face, but shrugs and points directly behind him to the pillared building. It's...unimpressive, to say the least. But then again all the buildings in this slum are. I walk away from the man and head for the door. I open the door and step inside, and am sorry to say the place looked better from the outside. The walls have holes in them, it smells like something died in here, and it's a total mess. There are four people in here in total, all Dark Elves. I see another Dunmer working the bar, and I imagine that's Ambarys. I approach the Dunmer with caution, I'm a little worried someone will try to rob me in this place, even though I really don't have anything to steal and I'd put up a fight I'd rather avoid the encounter entirely. He sees me and squints not with hatred but with curiosity. "We don't normally see anyone besides Dunmer in here," he states when I approach. "Let alone a Breton. There's nothing for you in a place like this, you should leave," Ambarys warned.

"On the contrary, there is something for me here. And something for you too," I say back, smiling. He just stares at me with a confused look, not sure how to respond to that. I lean in closer, "The Night Mother has heard your pleas Ambarys, darkness has come to fulfill your wish," I whisper in his ear, trying to sound as ominous as possible, I figure I might as well play the part well.

Suddenly he freezes up, and I can feel him trembling from across the counter. I have to say I like being able to instill this kind of fear, it feels empowering. He backs away now and looks to another Dunmer standing not too far away. "Malthyr watch the bar for me," he says to the man. The one named Malthyr only nods, and Ambarys walks over to the door to my left. "Please, we have much to discuss," he states opening the door. Without another word I follow his lead through the door and up some stairs. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come. I have to say I'm a bit nervous with all this, I don't usually associate with, well cutthroats. Uh, no offense," he says quickly.

"None taken," I reply. "Where are we going?"

"Before I discuss your assignment I must show you something," Ambarys replies as we reach the top of the stairs. We walk in to a room to see it about as run down as the rest of the place, but that's not what catches my eye. There' s a young Dunmer woman on the bed, sleeping. She looks like she was run over by a mammoth, her face is swollen, her arm is broken and it looks like she has a wound over her chest, but it's been bandaged. I look over the girl, knowing this what he wanted to show me. And I'll have to kill whoever's responsible.

"Her name is Luaffyn, she's a bard over at Candlehearth Hall," the man informs me.

"What happened to her?"

"Rolff Stone Fist happened. He's a known bigot that spends his free time coming down to the Gray Quarter harassing us and threatening us. This time however, he went too far. I suppose Rolff didn't like the fact that a dark elf was staying in Candlehearth Hall, and apparently Luaffyn set him off somehow."

"So he beat her half to death?" I ask, sickened.

"And broke her lute, which was a gift from her now deceased mother," Ambarys added. "She's been sleeping for two days now."

"At least she's alive."

"She wouldn't be, if someone hadn't have intervened."

"Why aren't the guards doing something about it?" I ask.

"Do you know of Ulfric Stormcloak?" Ambarys asks.

"Of course."

"Rolf Stone Fist is the brother of Galmar Stone Fist, who is Ulfric's second in command."

"So he's basically untouchable," I gather.

"That's the gist of it," he replies solemnly.

"I see, so I take it he's the target."

"I'll pay you all I have, I've tried to ignore the bigotry for the most part but this has gone too far. Rolff Stone Fist must pay with his life."

"I'll try to make it painful for you," I assure him, disgusted by this. I turn to him now, who's still looking at the injured girl. "How will you be paying for this?"

"I'll give you everything I can spare, 500 septims," he informed me, holding up the bag.

"Good enough," I say back, taking it from him. The bag feels light, so I assume he's using septims with a higher rate value than just the ones that are worth one. He doesn't seem to be stupid enough to try and trick the Dark Brotherhood. "Honestly I'd kill this scum anyway. But for money? I'll be sure to make him suffer. Where can I find him?"

"Your best chance will be when comes to throw insults at us, there will be nowhere for him to go and I guarantee you no one around here will come to his aid. Not even the guards come around here," Ambarys assured me.

"Good to know." I take one more look at the poor girl and leave the room. "I'll be back soon," I tell Ambarys as I leave.

"Be careful, Rolf Stone Fist is a strong man."

"I've killed disgusting old strong men before," I reply, walking down and out.

It's night time now, so I'll have no idea when he'll be coming. Ambarys says he comes at night so the only thing I can really do is wait for the despicable creature to show his face. I go up to the same man I had talked to before, who was getting up to go inside. "Excuse me," I ask. "When does Rolff Stone fist usually come down here?"

The man nods, I'm pretty sure he knows what's about to go down. "Now's around the time, which is why I'm heading inside. I don't want to be around when this happens in case any guards show up," he walks past me into the cornerclub. Then he turns and says "Make him suffer," and enters the club. I'm grateful I don't have to wait very long. I sit down where he sat and decide to wait for him, putting the sack of gold down next to me, I don't have any other way. A few minutes later I spot a figure walking down the street, he's definitely not Dunmer, but I don't know if it's him. Soon he answers my suspicions.

"You filthy Dark Elves!" He shouts, obviously drunk. "I should kill you all, and roast all your heads on spits!" He yells, coming my way.

He spots me with my hood up and stops. "You there you piece of shit Dunmer," he advances towards me.

I slowly rise my head to meet his gaze, and he's taken aback with my appearance. "You ain't a dark elf," he realizes.

"No, I' m not," I say simply.

"Only Gray Skins are supposed to be in this part of town, you a Dark Elf lover?" He asks, rage in his eyes.

"What would you do if I were to say yes?" I ask him, glaring at the disgusting pig.

"That's even worse than being a Gray Skin, you can blame a dog for being a dog, but you can't a fool who is foolish enough to trust them!" he yells awkwardly.

"I think you have it backwards there professor, perhaps if you were not so drunk you would be able to tell up from down," I accuse, not getting off the stoop.

"I don't need to be sober, to do this!" Suddenly Rolff grabs my cloak and pulls me off the stoop and throws me onto the ground behind him. I hit the ground and roll back to my feet, standing in front of him opposite the stoop now. He takes a swing at me but he's clumsy and drunk, all I have to do really is step aside to avoid it. "Stay still you Grey Skin loving whore!"

"How about we shut that filthy mouth of yours for good?" I lick my lips. A spark lights up in my hand and soon I'm holding a ball of lightning in my hand. Before he can react I shoot a bolt of electricity into his chest. Rolff is thrown back by the force and slams hard into the stone stoop behind him that I was sitting on. He slides down and falls into the snow, semi-conscious. He uses the wall as support and manages to get to his feet, although he's shaking. He takes out a knife from his pocket and weakly holds it up against me.

"I'm gonna cut you up like a horker," he threatens, breathing weak.

"You know you may be a disgusting piece of filth, but for some reason I can only feel pity for you," I start, ignoring his threat. "It's just like you said, you can't blame a rabid dog for being a rabid dog. But you still have to put it down," I say coldly.

Suddenly he lunges at me with what strength he has left. Before he can reach me I outstretch my hand and send an ice spike directly through his chest into his heart. He stops dead in his tracks and drops the knife to the ground. His eyes are full of shock as his legs give out underneath him. He collapses into the cold snow and lies there motionless with his eyes staring off into the sky, blood seeping from his fatal wound and turning the snow a shining crimson.

I hear the door opening and see Ambarys walk out along with the Dark Elf who was sitting on the stoop and another female I don't recognize. The woman looks down at the deceased Nord. "D-did you kill him?"

"That is what you paid me to do," I reply, taking the bag off the stoop.

"That didn't last very long at all, the stories about the skill of the Brotherhood agents prove accurate," Ambarys states.

"What are we going to do now though? The guards will want an explanation for this," the woman says, worried.

I sigh and walk over to Rolff, pick up the knife he dropped from the snow, remove the spike in his chest, and plant the knife there instead. "Get me a bottle of mead from your bar," I command.

Ambarys nods and runs inside and is back within seconds. He gives me the bottle, I dump half the liquid on the dead Rolff and drop the half empty bottle in the snow next to him. "He was waving his weapon around, trying to scare you when he tripped and fell on his own knife because he was drunk, tell them that," I reply. "They have no evidence saying anything otherwise."

"That's brilliant," Ambarys says.

"Just make sure to get rid of that spike, if the guards see the blood on it they'll know what really happened." I warn them.

"We owe you much for this," the male Elf thanks me.

"The only thing you owed me was this gold. Never speak of what happened here again if you value your lives. This never happened, and we never met," I start to walk away now.

"Never thought I'd be praising a cutthroat," I hear Ambarys mutter as they turn to go back into their bar.

As I leave this frozen city I start to think. My life has taken some crazy turns in the past but if someone came to my house, knocked on my door and told me a few weeks ago this was where my life was headed I would have called the guards and told them there was a madman on the loose. But yet here I am, walking away from my first real assassination as an agent of the Dark Brotherhood. Maybe this is all a dream and I'm still sleeping in my house in Riften, or maybe my whole life has been some wacked out nightmare and I'm still asleep in my farmhouse next to my sister. It wouldn't surprise me, nothing would at this point. But you know what? I hope this isn't a dream, because as dark and twisted as my new path is, I haven't been this happy in years.


	8. No Rest For the Wicked

Chapter 8: No Rest For the Wicked

I enter the Sanctuary I now call home, and strangely I didn't have to say the passphrase this time. It's like it knew it was me and just let me in. It may be the afternoon but I haven't slept in days, I wanted to get back as soon, so to give the Thieves Guild as little opportunities as possible. Not only am I wanted for killing Brynjolf but now Rune is dead too, which I'll also probably end up getting blamed for. I start down the old stairs and come to the open area. Astrid is leaning over a table, looking at a map she has sprawled over it. She turns her head as she heard my footsteps coming down the stairs. "Arbelle come here for a moment," she asks of me.

Not sure what to expect I walk over and join her at the table. "What is it?" I ask.

"Tell me, what do you see?" she answers my question with one of her own, still refusing to look at me.

"I see a map of Skyrim," I reply, uncertain by what she's asking of me.

"Surface deep yes that's exactly what it is. But in reality, it is a sea of opportunity," she states, eager. "With our new found power, we could hold Skyrim in the palm of our hands, everyone and everything could be under our control, we could affect the direction of the civil war, and the all-powerful Jarls would be nothing but puppets. The possibilities are endless."

"Sounds amazing," I reply, intrigued.

"It would be, if I could convince Cassius of the same. He believes that we should stick to the old ways, that the Dark Brotherhood should not mix with political affairs. We should not seek such power," Astrid sighs.

"But you're in charge right? Can he really refuse you?"

"Technically no, but some of the family agree with him, and although this is my Sanctuary the last thing I want to do is make my family discontent. I have to make them see somehow," she stares into the map for a while. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to boggle your mind with this," she apologizes.

"It's alright, does everyone in the Sanctuary have a side in this?"

"More or less, except for the new initiates like yourself," she replies.

"I haven't met any of them yet," I point out.

"I believe there's one here, you might want to get acquainted," she suggests.

"Is Nazir here?"

"Yes, he should be somewhere around here. That reminds me, congratulations on your success of your first contract."

"Wait, you already know?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"I have my sources, and I heard very good things. I should have made Babette the talent scout a long time ago."

"I see," I reply, just how much do these people know? "I'm going to go get some rest, I haven't slept in two days," I say, turning to go down into the oasis.

"Sleep well sister, you've earned it," she assures me, going back to look over her map.

I come down to the oasis to see it mostly deserted, except for one figure that I don't recognize. He's a Khajjit, dressed in the standard Shrouded Armor with his hood up. He's shooting arrows from across the room at a target, and hitting dead on the mark nearly every time. His fur is orange, and his eyes are yellow like…well like a cats. He has long razor sharp claws which explains why he's not wearing his gloves.

I start to approach, his ears twitch and he whips around to face me, not recognizing my scent I suppose. "A new face," he says in a hissing like voice. "Are you an initiate as well?" he asks me, coming forward.

"That's right," I reply, approaching him. "My name's Arbelle Fane, pleasure to meet you."

"J'Dato," he replies.

"Have you been here long?"

"About a month, it's good to finally see another initiate like myself. Please tell me you're not as stuck up as the other one," he prayed.

"Who's that?" I ask, curious.

"I speak of Umbaca, the High Elf conjurer. He's friendly enough but he's as pretentious as a Daedric Prince. I think he comes from a rich family."

"Oh I see," I think about this, another magic user? At least he doesn't use destruction, that would make three. "I come from Riften, I was very poor so I don't have the right to be a snob," I smile. "You?"

"I may be a Khajjit but I never knew Elsweyr. I know this land just as well as any Nord," he explained, firing another arrow and hitting the bulls eye directly on.

"I was born in High Rock," I start, "But my family moved here when I was but an infant, so I know nothing of my homeland."

"Then it is not truly your home," he says without looking at me.

"I suppose you're right, although my home seems to be constantly changing," I sigh.

"Can I ask you a question?" He requests after a brief moment of silence.

"Sure, what?"

"How many people have you killed?" He asks directly.

The question catches me off guard a bit, "You mean since I've been with the Dark Brotherhood or in all?" I ask back.

"In all."

"Well," I think about it, trying to count them all using my hands. "Assuming those two Thieves Guild thugs I shocked died, that would make eight," I reply.

"How did your first feel?" he asks again. "Your first time when you looked into your victim's eyes, and you watched them die. How did it feel?" he repeats, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Terrifying, it was pure instinct and self-defense. It was exciting, to be sure, but at the time the only thing going through my mind was staying alive. Afterwards at first I felt a little guilty, but that quickly disappeared," I say, finding is surprisingly difficult to talk about.

"And the last time you killed someone, what did you feel?"

I think back to Rolff Stone Fist and answer immediately. "Satisfaction." I say calmly. "That man deserved everything he got and then some," I declare, firm.

"So no remorse that time?" He asks.

"Not even a little bit."

J'Dato snickers now, "We should get along just fine."

"What about you? How many people have you killed?"

"Let's just say compared to you I have some catching up to do," J'Dato replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you brother, but I have to get some rest because I'm exhausted," I explain.

"The pleasure was all mine," he assures me, going over to pull his arrows from the target.

I head up the stairs to the lounge as I like to call it, where I had first met Gabriella. She's not here right now, instead I see Babette on a stool, making some concoction. She spots me immediately, "Well if it isn't my newest friend," she smiles. "Arbelle isn't it? I haven't seen you since-."

"Since you tied me up in a shack, I remember," I smirk. "I already know of your immortality."

"Good, that saves a long and annoying explanation I was growing tired of giving," Babette sighed. "So how have you been settling in?" She asks as she pours one liquid into a cup full of another, which begins to bubble.

"Quite well actually, I just got back from my first contract."

"Ah I remember my first contract. I can't believe it was almost three hundred years ago now. Time sure does move fast," she holds the substance she has created out in front of me. "Here try this," she requests.

"Uh, will it kill me?" I ask, cautious.

"It's not supposed to," she replies.

"Somehow that doesn't put my mind at ease."

"Just drink it, don't be such a child."

"Fine," I sigh. I take the bowl from her and drink it down. I wait for a second. "I don't feel anything," I reply.

"Good you're not supposed to. That potion is supposed to affect your dreams. Make them a lot more insightful, or make a nightmare that much more terrifying."

"What's the point in that?" I ask, curious.

"Not everything I make has to be for work you know, sometimes I just get bored and get ideas. I kept on forgetting my dreams, and then thought if it was like I was really there maybe I would remember them. Be sure to tell me if your dreams are any different or more defined than usual."

"Well if they are, you'll be the first to know." I take a deep breath now, "Listen Babette I have a question."

"Well I've got an answer, let's see if they match," Babette allowed, smiling.

"I'm not ignorant to the conflict that's been going on here, this place is heating up and everyone seems to be choosing sides," I start.

"And you want to know which one I'm on?" Babette asks, stopping her potion. "Truly Arbelle I don't know anymore. I've always been loyal to Astrid, betrayal has never even crossed my mind before. But after the assassination of the Emperor, she's...changed," Babette admitted.

"How so?" I ask, curious.

"Before now she used to be so calm, controlled and analytical. Now, she's been acting, well, greedy. She's been on edge, and she's yelling all the time, and all she ever talks about is gaining more power."

"I saw her threaten Gabriella before," I point out.

"Yeah, I now Gabriella told me all about it. I never would have expected Astrid to stoop so low as to threaten family. She continues to hurt her image, and Cassius keeps on building his. I hope this conflict gets resolved soon, I liked it more when it was just about killing people and being a family."

"Is that how it used to be two hundred years ago?"

"Yes, it was, and when the time comes, and it will," Babette made clear. "I'll have to make my choice," she breathes heavily.

"Thought I heard your voice," comes someone walking up the stairs from the dining area.

We both turn to see Nazir enter the room. "Nazir, I was looking for you."

"I'd imagine, here take a seat and we'll have a little chat," he announces, sitting down at the bench.

I leave Babette's side and take a seat over at the table opposite of him. "I think my first contract went rather well," I inform him.

"So I've heard, handled it like a real pro, went off without a hitch." He grinned, satisfied.

"I told you I was good at finding talent," Babette boasted, recovering from that tough conversation.

"You made it clear the first two times now you're just showing off," Nazir said back. "So how much did he give you?" he asks turning to me.

"500 gold coins."

"I told you you would make a killing," Nazir joked.

I cringe at the awful pun, "He has tons of those," Babette remarks.

"But seriously," Nazir stops laughing. "Be hopeful that other patrons will be so generous. And don't get overconfident; killing an old drunk is hardly a great accomplishment. Now if you're ready I already have another contract available," he announced.

"Already?" I ask, stunned.

"I told you we've been getting contracts all over the place." Nazir said back.

"No rest for the wicked," Babette chuckles, stirring some potion.

"This time I already set up the contract, so all you have to do is kill the target," Nazir explained.

"Who is it?"

"This one will be a bit more of a challenge than your last assignment. You need to kill Erikur, a thane of Solitude," Nazir announces.

"A thane?" Babette suddenly chirps in, "Why do the newbies always get the exciting contracts? Plus I hate that pompous fop, I would love to plunge my fangs into him," Babette smiled, licking her pointed teeth.

"What's the big deal? It's not like a thane holds any real power, it just gives them an excuse to dress up in fancy clothing and pretend they're important," I shrug.

"I couldn't agree more," Nazir grins. "But the only time he's not in a place that's not teeming with guards is at night when he's at his home. And even then it's in the upper class part of the city, so the guards will be on the lookout."

I nod, taking his information into account. "How are the other initiates coming along?" I ask, curious.

"Quite nicely, although I don't see the same fire in them as I see in you," he compliments.

"He says that to everyone," Babette says without looking.

Nazir shoots her a dirty look and I just laugh. I never would have thought that one day my best friends would be psychotic murderers. Either life has a twisted sense of humor, or I'm just as wicked as these cutthroats. Either way I like it here, a lot. "So you up for it?" Nazir asks, turning back to me.

"Sure, if this one was as fun as the last."

"That's the spirit, oh and by the way, Gabriella wants to talk to you," Nazir informs me.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she told me to tell you that. She's in the dining hall, I wouldn't keep her waiting."

"Well then I guess I'm off to see her," I stand up and head down to the dining hall.

"I can't wait to hear about Erikur's murder!" Babette shouts after me.

"I'll be sure to give you the full story," I reply, smiling. I come down to see the dining hall empty. I'm confused at first, but that doesn't last long.

"Ah, Arbelle you're here!" comes a voice from directly beside me. I jump and look to see Gabriella sitting on a bench less than a few feet away.

"You scared me," I say, breathing hard.

"You'll find I excel at that," Gabriella smiles.

"So what did you want me to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Well, I heard that you were looking for your long lost sister who was taken from you, is that right?"

"Do you know anything about her?" I ask, suddenly very interested.

"Unfortunately, I personally do not. But I do know someone who might," Gabriella states.

"Who?" I ask, sitting down to next to her.

"Her name is Olava the Feeble, she's a fortuneteller who lives in Whiterun."

"A fortune teller?" I roll my eyes.

"Olava is completely legitimate, not like those other frauds who try to trick people out of their money. She knows everything," Gabriella assures me.

"Alright," I shrug, going along with it.

"However, she will not read your fortune or give you any information unless you have a token, which I just happen to have in my possession," she grins, holding up a blue gem.

"You're not going to just give it to me are you?" I ask, anticipating she wants something from me.

"No, I'm afraid not. You must do something for me first," she replies, putting the gem back in her robe.

"Alright, what can I do for you?"

"Well it's not really for me, it's more for the Dark Brotherhood. I want you to prove that you're be a valuable asset to us. Anyone can kill an old drunk, I want you to show me you're capable of something that truly requires a great deal of cunning and guile."

"And what would that be?" I ask, wanting her to get to the point.

"I have heard of your next contract from Nazir, you are to kill Erikur, a well-known thane of Solitude."

"That's right."

"No doubt Nazir has advised that you kill him while he's at home, in the middle of the night. Where he'll be an easy target," she predicts.

"Once again you are correct."

"Nazir never wants to have any real fun," she complained, "What's the challenge in killing a defenseless enemy with absolutely no risk? Sure sometimes it can be fun but in this case, I see the chance to accomplish something much greater. You know something that would be truly impressive? If you killed Erikur, while he's in the Blue Palace, in the middle of the day. So that the Jarl sees him fall and screams in the horror of it all, and all Oblivion is set loose by the chaos. And you cannot be caught, or even suspected. He would die and all they would think is that he just dropped dead for no good reason, while you walk out of there completely unopposed. It would be wonderfully wicked!" She exclaims.

I just stare at her, "You really are completely out of your mind aren't you?" I ask seriously.

She grins back at me, "That may be so, but this will also help you. If you manage to accomplish this feat you'll impress everyone here. Maybe you'll even earn their respect," she claims.

"How am I supposed to kill him in front of them all without anyone noticing?" I ask, completely clueless.

"That's the fun of it, get creative. I'm sure you have it in you."

I think about it for a moment, it sounds impossible, but if it means a chance of learning something about my sister I would give anything. "I'll do it," I take the challenge.

Gabriella grins from ear to ear. "I knew I saw something in you. Best not to say anything about our little arrangement to anyone, it wouldn't look as good if someone knew I wanted you to do it. Make them think you're an over achiever, a show off even. It will help you around here, trust me."

"I can't believe I'm getting myself into this," I sigh.

"Just think about it for a while," she says as she gets up. "I'm sure something will come to you in a few minutes if you put your mind to it," she walks away now, and out of the room. "Good luck."

Now that I'm alone I sit there for a while, my mind now completely set on trying to figure out a way to kill the man. I've never been in the Blue Palace, I don't know what Erikur's habits are, but if he's as pompous as Babette says he'll be sure to enjoy some kind of fine wine or drink whenever he can find the time to stuff his fat face. I doubt he ever leaves the presence of the Jarl very much just so he can show off how important he thinks he is by standing next to her all day like some demented shadow. Then I get an idea, I don't know if it will work but going with my gut has gotten me a long way thus far, and with the continued absence of any better ideas, I decide to go with it. If it turns out it won't work I could always improvise. I soon realize I've lost track of time and I have no idea how long I've been sitting here.

I stand up and hurry back into the lounge, praying Babette is still there. I run up and sigh with relief as she's still working on her concoction, but Nazir is gone. I approach her without her noticing me, "How long have I been gone?" I ask her.

She jumps and turns to see me, "You mean since you left the room? My first guess is about an hour but to be honest I'm not paying attention to time. I thought you would be asleep by now for sure," Babette responded, turning back to her work.

"Listen Babette, could you make me a potion?" I ask her.

"Of course sister, I would be happy to. What did you have in mind?" She asks, still not looking at me.

I take a deep breath as I'm overly exhausted now. "I need a potion that will make someone lose control and go completely berserk for a few minutes," I blurt out.

Babette stops her stirring, and once again turns to look at me, a befuddled look on her face. "And what in the name of Sithis could someone like you possibly want with something like that?" she asks, curious. "That's something I would expect from Arnbjorn, not you."

"It's a surprise," I say simply, smiling. "Let's just say my contract is going to get a lot more interesting."

She looks at me for a second, and then her face lights up. "You're not going to kill him in his sleep, are you?" she finally gets it. She doesn't need a response it's written all over my face. "You know what Arbelle I think you're going to fit in marvelously around here in the future," she informs me.

"Why's that?"

"Because you truly are completely out of your mind," she giggles, "I'll have your potion ready by the time you wake up," she assures me.

"Thank you," I turn to walk away, a devious smile upon my face.

"Oh and Arbelle," Babette says suddenly. I turn to see her pointing the stirring spoon she was using directly at me. "If I do this, I want every single detail when you get back, don't leave anything out."

"Don't worry, you'll hear all about it," I promise her, walking now to the bed area, finally.

"Why can't everyone be this fun?" I hear Babette ask herself as she goes back to whatever she was doing. As I walk on to my bed to finally get some rest, I begin to think I could very well be killed tomorrow in attempting to do this. Then I remember how many times I could have been killed in the past week. But I can't count on Cassius to save me this time, or anyone else for that matter. I'll just have to be more careful. I still can't believe I am what I am today. When I was younger I dreamed of being a mage in the College of Winterhold . Well, it turns out I was half right. I'm more likely to kill a College Mage than ever become one, and honestly, I think this is more suited to my interests anyway. I come to an unoccupied bed, I fall in it, and then I'm out like a light.

**I realize my updating schedule has been spastic but now that school's out I have more time so expect more frequent updates.**


	9. The Madman of Solitude

Chapter 9: The Madman of Solitude

I'm arriving in Solitude, after having left the Sanctuary a few days ago now, and this is beginning to become routine for me now. Strangely, when I woke up no one was in the Sanctuary at all. It was eerie seeing it completely empty like that. Well it's eerie anyway, but just walking down those cursed halls in dead silence is, unnerving, to say the least. It's one of the few times in my life where I could say the silence was deafening. Luckily I've had no encounters with any more Thieves Guild hit men, at least not yet.

The main door opens before me, and the city is bustling with activity. It's the middle of the day so it's no surprise, but I get the feeling something a little unusual is going down. There are soldiers all over the place, and then I realize I came to Solitude at a rather stressing time. And I think I have a good idea why. On my way here I spotted more than a few Stormcloak soldiers lurking around, scouting the area. Ulfric's army was closing in, and I get the feeling it's only a short matter of time before Solitude is overwhelmed. My only hope is I can get in and get out before things get too heated and a siege starts, but I'm not really worried. I don't expect to spend more than an hour here. That is if everything goes well. If not I'm either going to spend a long spell in the local prison, or meet the wrong side of a headsman's axe. Either way it won't be good.

I've got my hood up so no one can see my face, but I don't think anyone is looking at me anyway. I manage to slip into the crowd with relative ease, trying to make my through town. I figure before I go directly to the Blue Palace I mind as well get some information on this guy Erikur before I try anything. My best bet to find information is without a doubt the local tavern, and I see the sign from here. The Winking Skeever, an interesting name for a tavern. I dodge the oncoming soldiers and street walkers without too much of a fuss and duck into the establishment with haste, opening the door without looking. I turn around and see the tavern of Solitude isn't very busy, which doesn't surprise me as everyone is probably outside. There are a few people in here, all in the area off to the side where all the tables are. Directly in front of me is the bartender, leaning on his counter. He directs his attention to me as I approach the table, taking down my hood.

"What can I do for you Miss?" He asks formally.

I'm hesitating to ask about this, "I'm looking for a bit of information. Do you know anything about the Thane? Erikur?" I say directly. The bartender raises his eyebrow at this.

"And what do you plan to do with this information?" He asks. "I don't usually give out personal information to total strangers. At least not for free." I eye him, he's not going to make this easy for me. "How about, for 25 septims I'll tell you everything I know. Oh and I'll need your name."

I think about this for a second, I certainly don't want to give this man anything that will even remotely give away my identity. "How about this," I start, reaching into my cloak. I pull out a bag of coins., "50 septims, and we forget the name," I counter.

The bartender pauses for a minute before making a decision on my offer. "Well, it's not like it's any of my business anyway," He sighs, taking the bag off the table. "What kind of information are we looking for here?"

"What does he like to drink?" I ask quickly.

"To drink? What are you gonna buy him a present?"

"Something like that," I reply, smiling.

The bartender tries to make sense of what I'm asking, but can't make heads or tails of it. Eventually he just shrugs and goes on, "Erikur is a real stuck up pig, only wine will tickle that insufferable man's taste buds," the bartender claims. That's about what I expected.

"That's all I needed to know."

"Not very sociable are you?" he asks.

"I'm not here to make conversation," I shoot back, walking away.

"Then what are you here for?" He asks after me.

"To cause a scene," I grin as I exit the tavern.

Outside is just as busy as it was when I entered, and I don't know where the Blue Palace is so I'll have to ask one of the guards. At least they're not hard to find, they're all over the place in this fortress of a city. I approach one of them that's stationed near an arc under a bridge. "Excuse me, where's the Blue Palace?" I ask, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Make a left on the next turn and then just walk straight, it's at the end of the long road," the guard answered quickly.

"Thank you," I reply, walking off. I don't get three feet before someone interrupts me.

"Excuse me," comes a voice from behind, grabbing my shoulder. I turn around to come face to face, well more like face to chest as she's at least a foot taller than me, a female high elf.

"Can I help you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but maybe I can help you," she smiles. "I couldn't help but overhear you're on your way to the Blue Palace."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, do you really want to go to the Blue Palace dressed like that?" she sneers. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb," she declares.

I'm about to smack her when I realize she does have a point. I'm wearing a long black robe with a red hand stitched on it, even though it is covered by a cloak. The last thing I want to do is stand out. I have quite a large sum of money, a little bit over 500 from the little bit that was retrieved from my house back in Riften. Although I don't like this woman at all so far, High Elves have a tendency to be stuck up and pretentious. And this one seems to be a prime example of that stereotype. "What did you have in mind?" I sigh.

"Well, if you want some real attire you'll come to our store, the Radiant Raiment right across the street," she points.

Figures, she's promoting her store. I look over to where she's pointing, I glance back to her. "Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Taarie, not that it's any of your concern," she blows me off.

Oh yeah, this woman is a real piece of work alright. "Alright Elf, I'll see what you have," I declare, walking off to where she pointed.

I hear her huff, I can tell she doesn't like being called "Elf" but to be honest I don't care in the slightest. I walk into her shop being glad to be rid of her presence, but my happiness is short lived. In front of me at the counter is another High Elf, and she looks very similar to the one outside. It looks like she's doing something when I approach the counter. "Excuse me," I start.

"Oh yes, just let me drop everything to help you. I don't mind," she says sarcastically, turning her head. I cringe and then realize she's going to be just as bad as the one outside, if not worse. "If you're here to talk go find my sister, I handle the merchandise," she claims.

I just stare at her, dumbfounded. "Are you saying your sister is the sociable one?"

"That's right," she says ignorantly.

This is actually starting to freak me out. "Well I was wondering if I could purchase some of your clothes."

"I'd be inclined to show you but I doubt you'd be able to afford any, and we don't abide to the poor who just wander in to look at the things they wish they had.

I can already tell there's no way I'm going to be able to spend another moment with this insufferable witch. I manage to keep a façade of calmness even though I want to snap this woman's neck. I look around to see no one else in the store, probably driven off by the Elf's attitude. "Do you expect your sister to be back anytime soon?" I ask.

She huffs, "Not that it's any of your business, but no, she just left and she's not supposed to return for at least another hour," she claimed. "Why do you ask?" Suddenly I grab her arm, "Hey, what are you-," but she doesn't finish the sentence. I send a substantial shock into her system. She falls limp within an instant, hitting her chin on the counter as she goes down. I don't know if it killed her and I couldn't care less, if she dies I would have done this town a favor.  
>I work quickly now, knowing someone could walk in and see. I take the key from her unconscious body, go over and lock the door. Then I relax, and take my time looking through the clothes with no one to bother me. Within a few moments I pick out some rather fine clothes, slip them on over the cloak as I really don't have anywhere to put it and it's pretty chilly up here anyway. I walk over to see if the cursed woman is still breathing, and she's not. Better that way, no loose ends. By the gods did I really just say that? I have to admit her death will hang a bit on my conscious, but in this kind of work it really can't be avoided. I drag her body up the stairs and put her in the bed in one of the nearby rooms to make it look like she's sleeping. She's tall but she's not that heavy.<p>

"I guess that makes nine," I sigh as I walk away from the room.

I leave the store making sure the door is locked behind me and take off. I see Taarie and I want to make sure she doesn't go back in so knock into her "by accident," and take her key out of her pocket without her noticing. I can feel her glaring at me as I walk away but I don't think she notices I took anything. I know what just happened is going to come back to haunt me, but I'll have to deal with that later. I make my way to the Blue Palace now, trying to speed things up. I can see the Blue Palace from the road and waste no time in getting over there as quick as I can. I don't abide to fancy clothes much so I feel a little uncomfortable wearing such an outfit, but I'll get used to it. I head into the vicinity of the Palace, and head in without any trouble. On my way in I see the cook walk out, and I can only hope the kitchen is unattended. I open the single door and there's a city guard directly in front of me, and a wizard sitting on the bench off to the side. I pay them no mind and walk on. There are two flights of stairs leading to the same floor. I look to the left to see an open door leading to kitchen, and fortunately it's currently empty.

I turn and make a bee line towards the kitchen. I need to make this quick that cook could be back at any moment. I walk in and make my way to the table at the back end of the room that had all the food on it, and find a uncorked bottle of wine sitting there, begging to be tampered with. I take the wine bottle, dump out a bit and add the berserker potion to the drink. I put the potion bottle away and quickly get out of the room just as soon as I had entered. I want to make sure this idea works so I can't leave the Palace just yet. It's nearly noon so I imagine that lunch will be served soon. I head up the stairs and the second floor is nothing like the first. There's plenty of people about, either talking to the Thanes, the housecarl or the Jarl herself. The Jarl, I think her name is Elisif, is surprisingly young for a Jarl. It's no trouble at all to blend in here, but I figure I mind as well find Erikur and find out exactly who he is. I go over to one of the guards. "Is the Thane currently here?" I ask.

"Which?" He asks back.

"Erikur."

He huffs, "Don't know why you'd want to be looking for him, he's sitting over there at the table," he claims pointing.

I walk away from the guard and approach where he pointed. Erikur is a Nord like I expected, and he's wearing very fine clothes. He's tapping his foot impatiently, as if waiting for something that's not coming. He sees me walk up, "Ah, another new visitor to the court of Solitude?" he asks.

"Yes, who exactly are you?" I play the ignorant newcomer.

He sighs now, "I'm a Thane, you should probably get your facts before you walk in and ask an important figure like myself such a question. Risk of looking like an fool," he claims.

He proves to be exactly as reported. "I apologize, what exactly does a Thane do?" I ask innocently.

"I really don't have time to answer your pointless questions. I have important matters to take care of," he claims.

"Oh I'm sure you do," I smile. I see the server walking up the stairs with a plate of food with the tainted wine. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Thane, but I'm sure you have better things to do than talk to me," I claim as I walk off.

He rolls his eyes as the server puts down the tray on the table in front of Erikur. I stop and turn around to see if this works, knowing I'll have to come up with something else if it doesn't. The server pours the bottle of wine into a glass for Erikur and takes off back towards the kitchen. The fool wastes no time in taking a sip. He makes a sickened face and puts down the wine instantly. "Server!" he yells as he rises to his feet. The servant girl turns to see a disgruntled Thane accost her, "What's in this?" he demands, holding up the bottle.

The girl hesitates, she doesn't know what to say. "I-I'm not sure sir, what's wrong with it?" she asks uncertainly.

"What's wrong with it? It tastes like-," suddenly he stops in mid-sentence, and grabs his head in frustration. He begins to breathe hard, and his eyes flare up.

"S-sir? Are you alright?" the server asks. Suddenly Erikur grabs the server, and throws her to the ground. The girl screams as she hits the ground, and tries to scramble away. Looks like the berserker potion is working, now I'm just hoping for the desired effect as I sit back and watch the show.

"Erikur what in Oblivion are you doing?" Asks the housecarl, stunned. The enraged Erikur pays him no mind and goes after the fleeing girl. A guard steps in and pushes him away.

"Thane stop this insanity," he pleaded, his hand on his sword. The Thane draws his dagger now, completely out of his mind and roaring like a madman. The terrified girl scampers away down the stairs to safety, while the entire court is in an uproar. The guard are all around Erikur, and everyone else can only watch. The guard draws his sword now as Erikur has drawn his weapon. "I don't want to have to do this, put down your weapon!" the guard orders. Erikur probably can't even hear him as he lunges at the guard, swinging wildly with his dagger. The guard brings up his shield to block the attack and then thrusts his sword into Erikur in self-defense. The crazed thane halts, drops his dagger, and backs away, blood seeping from the wound in his chest. "You damned fool," the guard curses. Erikur falls to his knees, and then crumples to the ground on his side. Blood starts spilling all over the floor and all around his body.  
>"By the divines what has happened?" the Jarl asks frantically, coming up to the slain Thane.<p>

"I had no choice Jarl, you saw him," the guard explained.

"It's no fault of yours, who knows what he would have done if you had not stopped him. I just wish it didn't have to come to this," she claimed. "This is a mess, what caused this?" Elisif asked.

"Something about a drink," I hear someone who was nearby say.

I've seen enough, and it's easy to slip away in the confusion. Erikur is dead and I'd rather be far away from here as possible if and when they figure out what killed him. I get out of the Palace and walk out of the garden, no one out here seems to know what happened yet. I pace down the street, trying to walk fast but not run. Suddenly I hear a shout from behind me, "The Thane has been killed!" he yells.

Suddenly the people around me stop what they were doing and run to the palace, but I dodge them and walk on. I eventually get to the gate and see that Taarie is trying to get into her shop but she can't find her key. Looks like she had decided to return earlier than expected. She sighs and knocks on the door. "Endarie I lost my key, let me in," she asks of her sister who will never answer. As I leave Solitude on my horse, her death is hanging over me. I killed that woman in cold blood. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now the reality is starting to hit me hard. Why did I do it? Why did I kill someone on a whim simply because of the fact that she was being rude? This life is changing me, and I didn't even notice it. I remember thinking I would have done the city a favor if she died. Just knowing that I thought something as cruel as that, I truly have crossed the point of no return. I'm going to have to get used to the fact that if I want to live this life, innocent people are going to die. The long journey back to the Sanctuary just got a lot longer.


	10. Innocence Lost

Chapter 10: Innocence Lost

I'm back at the Sanctuary after what seemed like an eternity of a trip, for a while I thought I would never make it back, like one of those nightmares where you just keep running and running, only to realize you're in one huge circle of mirrors and you're just chasing a reflection of yourself. The High Elf's death still troubles me, and being left alone to think about for multiple days has only made it worse. I come in not paying attention to what I'm doing and almost stumble down the stairs. Astrid's not in the map room, it doesn't surprise me I'm sure she has plenty of business to take care of. This whole affair has really got me out of sync, not to mention I caught a cold on the way here and I've got an agonizingly painful headache. I really need to lie down and sleep for a week.

I walk down to the Oasis to find it unsurprisingly empty except for Arnbjorn hammering away on his forge, but I don't feel like bothering with him right now. I hear talking up in the lounge area so I head up there to see what the commotion is. I come in to see Festus Krex and Babette speaking at the table, looks like they're arguing about something. "What do you have against Destruction magic Babette?" Krex asks.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's that subtle. With an arrow or a sword you can take a life without making too much noise, but with magic it's always so loud and explosive. Destruction magic is effective at killing no doubt, but with all the noise you might as well just announce you're there," Babette claimed.

"That's absolute nonsense," Festus shakes his head. He hears my footsteps and turns to see me. "Ah, Arbelle, just the person I was waiting for. Could you please tell this little unchild," Krex flails wildly at Babette, "That destruction magic is so much more than just huge explosions and loud noises!" He demands this of me when I can barely even think.

"Well," I start, "You could easily kill someone discreetly with a well-placed ice spike, it's sharp as an sword and silent as an arrow," I declare, thinking back to how I dispatched Rolff Stone Fist.

Festus Krex extends an open hand out to me, "Exactly! I couldn't have said it better myself!" He turned his gaze back to Babette, "See I told you!"

"Okay," Babette said as threw her hands up, "I'm being ganged up so I'm just gonna quit before I get trampled by you two," she declared as she stood up and walked over to the alchemy table.

Festus approaches me now, "Me and you, we're the only two in this Sanctuary who aren't utter fools," he claimed. "Do you have a moment? I wanted to tell you something."

"Festus I'm really not feeling well I have a huge headache," I claim.

"I have something for that," Babette claimed as she overheard. She grabbed a bottle and tossed it at me, I catch it on reflex. "Drink that."

I study the bottle, shrug, take off the top and drink it down. I don't even finish it and suddenly my headache instantly disappears, in fact I feel great. "What is this?" I ask, amazed.

"It's a potion of cure disease, it's a bit much for a cold but I have plenty of them," she claims as goes back to her work.

"You're a life saver Babette."  
>"Not the most appropriate thing to say to say to an assassin but I'll take the compliment," Babette shrugged.<p>

"Come, take a seat," Festus gestured to the table. I do as he says and he takes the seat opposite of me. "I heard about your work in Windhelm and Solitude," he claims.

"How do you people get wind of this so quickly?" I ask.

"Are you kidding? You completely disregarded Nazir's advice, and Erikur was cut down by his own guards in the middle of the Royal Court. You don't think that would get around?" he asked me seriously.

"I was wondering what you wanted that berserker potion for, that was ingenious Arbelle," Babette complimented me.

"Yes it was," Festus agreed, "Nazir's not angry before you ask, but I think Astrid doesn't appreciate you being so reckless."

"Well the endeavor caused me to take an unnecessary life," I declare. "I killed the owner of a clothing store there."

"Wait you mean Endarie at the Radiant Raiment?" Babette asked, looking to me.

"That's right," I confirm.

"Her death has been all over the place. At first they thought she died in her sleep but then they found her insides were fried. No one knew what happened," Babette informed her.

"Did she get in your way?" Festus asked, curious.

"No, that's what's been bothering me," I say, resting my head on my palm.

"Oh I see," Babette smiled and came over to behind me. "You killed her in cold blood didn't you?" she could tell without me telling her. "And you feel guilty about it."

"Always the perceptive one Babette," I sigh. Honestly I don't think either of them will be of very much help, I can't imagine them ever feeling guilty about a kill.

"Oh the old loss of innocence point. Everyone went through that at some point. I'll let you handle this Babette, Arbelle when you're done here come find me, I'll be around," he announces as he stands up and walks out of the lounge and into the oasis.

Babette acts and takes Festus' seat in a flash, for some reason eager to talk to me. "So tell me what happened," she urges.

I don't answer at first, I'm trying to find a way to explain this to her without it sounding too horrible. "Well I walked into the Radiant Raiment, and Endarie was at the counter. Whenever I tried to talk to her she would reply with a really smartass remark and she was being completely unbearable. So I-," I don't even get to finish.

"You killed her because she was being rude?" Babette's eyes went wide. Then she began to laugh like I had told a joke. "Oh Arbelle, even for someone like me that's cold," she claims.

"You're not helping," I declare, becoming rather irritated.

"Right, sorry," Babette apologized, calming down. "Arbelle I can understand why you're upset but you're going to have to get used to the fact that you may have to kill innocent people simply because they get in your way."

"But she didn't get in my way!" I claim.

"Yes she did. She was wasting your time and preventing you from getting what you wanted," Babette shot back.

"I suppose, but I didn't have to kill her."

"So why did you?" Babette asked, trying to get in my head.

"Because it was the first thing that came to my mind," I blurt out. I realize the significance of what I have just said.

Babette just shot a calm, relaxed smile at me. "You truly are one of us Arbelle." I don't reply, I sit there, looking down, trying to make sense of all this. I can hear her leaning in now, "Look at me," she says. I do so, and look into her big black, strangely soothing vampiric eyes. "You're not going to get anywhere in this life, or this business until you come to terms with who you really are. Until you realize that you're just like us. " She tilts her head and looks past my eyes as if she's trying to stare into my soul "Why should you feel guilty, about who you are?" I want to say something but I just can't. I can't find the words to express how I feel about all this. She gets up now, "I'll leave you alone to think about that for a bit," she declares as she leaves me to my thoughts.

I start to lose touch with the world around me and soon I'm zoned out, almost in a state of self-consciousness. My mind starts drawing a thousand possibilities, but all of them, every single one leads me to the same, single, definite conclusion. Babette is right, I am just like all of them. Her words keep on playing back in my mind, I shouldn't deny who I am. And what I am, is a killer, a taker of lives, and I have come to terms with that. I hope that was the last step I needed to take in becoming a full-fledged assassin, because I'm not sure my mind can handle any more strain before I go insane.

"Arbelle?" Comes a voice that slams be back down into reality. I shake my head and look up to see that the relaxed calming face of Babette has been replaced by the bewildered and mystified Gabriella. "Are you alright?" she asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I tell her, taking a deep breath.

"You seem troubled," she claims.

"I was, I'm fine now," I assure her.

"I've heard news from Solitude," Gabriella smiles now. "It seems you took an interest in my offer," she claimed. "You did exactly as I instructed."

"No offense Gabriella, but I didn't do that just to impress you," I imply.

"But of course," she reaches into her cloak and pulls out the token from before, and places it on the table in front of me. "Use it well, and don't lose it," she advises.

"Is Festus around?" I ask, still a bit out of it.

"Funny you should ask about him because he just left, and he wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" I ask, curious.

"It was a very odd request. He said to meet him in Ivarstead."

I raise an eyebrow at this, "Did he say why?"

"Not at all. I can't make sense of it."

"I guess I'll find out what he wants. Is Nazir here?"

"No I'm afraid he's not, you'll have to wait to collect your reward."

"How annoying," I sigh.

Then we hear a heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, we both turn to see Arnbjorn in the doorway, and he's looking at me. "Hey new meat, Cassius is lookin for ya," he informed me.

"Why?" I ask. Out of all the people here I think Arnbjorn is the person I've associated the least with. Something about him unnerves me a bit.

"He didn't say, but I wouldn't keep him waiting. He's in the Inner Sanctum," Arnbjorn says.

"I don't know where that is, would you mind showing me?" I ask.

Arnbjorn is glaring at me now, "Fine, but only one time," he growls.

"Goodbye then," Gabriella says as I leave to follow Arnbjorn.

"This way beef roast," he says as he goes down a hallway.

I follow him down, "Do you like hate me or something? Why are you so anti-social?" I ask as I tail him down the hall.

"I don't hate you, and I don't like you either, and I probably never will," he states bluntly.

"Why?" I ask, lost.

"Unlike my wife I don't tend to get along with new people."

"Your wife?" I ask, curious.

"I'm guessing Astrid failed to mention that we're married, how shocking," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, she did," I mumble to myself.

"And like I said, I don't think it's worth to get to know someone who will be dead within a week. But you've been on two contracts now and survived both. We've already lost two initiates and the way you walked in here all uncertain and uncomfortable as you were I thought you would be the third. You proved me wrong." We walk in an open door and see a huge closed coffin facing the large circular window visible from the oasis. Cassius is standing in front of it, his back to us. "Here he is," I go past Arnbjorn as see Cassius before me, who still hasn't turned around. "Try not to get yourself killed new meat."

I just look at him as he walks out of sight, "I can't quite figure him out," I say to myself.

"You should feel accomplished," Cassius says now, turning around. "That's the closest thing you'll ever get to a compliment from him," he smiles.

"It's good to see you again Cassius," I greet him. "How'd things go in Dawnstar?" I ask, remembering he said he had business there.

"Rather well, but onto other matters. Nazir has been giving you two relatively easy contracts thus far. Or rather, two that would have been easy if you had done as he instructed," he eyed her. I'm about to say something, but he doesn't let me. "Relax I know all about the whole secret deal you had going with Gabriella," he grins. "You're a lot more underhanded than you look Arbelle, I like that about you."

I study him for a brief moment, "How do you know about the arrangement Gabriella and I had?"

Cassius didn't answer at first, then he leaned in and stared me in the eye. "Because I'm the one who gave the order to Gabriella to make it," he revealed.

I'm taken aback by this, and I'm sure my face shows it. "Why would you do that?" I ask, mystified.

He gestures to the entrance, "Close that door," he says.

I look to the door, and then back to him. I walk over and shut it carefully making sure no one is there. When it's closed I return to Cassius. "You really don't trust Astrid at all do you?" I ask, knowing why he wants me to do this.

He grins at me and strolls back over right in front of the coffin facing away from me, his hands locked behind his back. "The relationship between Astrid and I is similar to that of a hawk and a snake. The snake, me, wants to make sure it gets what it wants while staying out of sight of the hawk, whom is Astrid." What a perfect analogy, Cassius being the snake that is. "Now if the hawk, sees the snake before it can catch the field mouse it's chasing-."

"The hawk will swoop down and devour the snake?" I predict.

"No," he responds.

"No?" I ask, confused..

"No then the hawk signals it's friend the wolf, and then he comes and kills me," he chuckles, turning towards me again.

I raise an eyebrow, not getting the joke. "I don't understand."

"Arnbjorn," he says simply.

"What about him?" I ask, completely lost.

He stares at me with a bewildered look, "You really haven't figured it out by now? Arnbjorn is a werewolf," he clarifies.

And now I feel like an idiot, "Well, I guess that explains a lot," I declare, thinking of his attitude.

"It certainly does," Cassius comes up to me now, his hands still crossed behind his back. "Now Arbelle, since we are being watched on all sides in this enclosed hole, I'm afraid I will have to give you your task indirectly," I raise an eyebrow as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out an envelope with a a red seal. "Don't open it until you leave," he says, extending it out to me.

I pause for a moment, "I'm not sure I want to get involved in this little family feud," I declare, hesitating.

Cassius just smiles at me and says, "But my dear Arbelle, you already are," he assures me. "You became involved when you joined this family," He stares intently at me now but still with that reserved, controlled look, "take the letter," he asks me calmly. I think about what he just said, and I stare it down like I'm making a life or death choice. Which I very likely am. "Well?" He asks now, reminding me I don't have all day. I take a deep breath, and I take the letter. He retracts his hand and places it back behind his back. I hold the letter in both hands, staring at the unique seal. It says CR in bold fancy letters. I look back up to Cassius and his grin is still there, he knew I would take the letter, there was never any doubt in his mind. "Don't open it until you leave, and I don't mean outside the door. Wait until you get to a rather far distance." I feel a little light on my feet, like I just accepted a great burden. I guess I'm part of this now, whether I like it or not.

"Alright," I agree, turning to leave now. I'm almost at the door when Cassius decides he's not done with me yet. "Oh and Arbelle," he starts.

I turn now to face him as I'm right outside the door, he steps forward and leans in now and asks of me, "Do you know what your role is in my little analogy?"

Once again I don't know what he means, "I'm part of the analogy?" I ask, surprised.

"That's right," he smiles so wide I can see his fangs, and he stares me down with his cold yet somehow relaxing crimson colored eyes, and I find myself transfixed, unable to look away. "You're the field mouse."


	11. The Heat is Rising

Chapter 11: The Heat Is Rising

The road to Ivarstead has been …unnerving, to say the least. It's too close to my old home. I had to go out of my way to avoid the road where my childhood home was. I don't know what it is now, if it's even still there and I don't want to know. I'll stop at nothing to find Theresa but that old house is just full of too many memories. There's nothing left for me there, and I'd just be torturing myself with the memory of those times if I went anywhere near it. I had been to the hamlet Ivarstead a few times before when my father went to go buy supplies for our family, way back when my life was actually normal. I opened Cassius' letter a while ago and I can't make heads or tails of it.

_ Arbelle,_

_ I'm going to make this short and to the point. I apologize I have to be this secretive but there are eyes everywhere and there are only a few people I can trust. If you want to be among them I need you do this favor for me. I'd do it myself but I'm very busy and simply do not have time for such tasks. I want you to travel back to the city of Solitude, and find an Argonian by the name of Gulem-Ei. I want you to ask him who bought GoldenGlow Estate. I know he brokered the deal and I want to know who purchased it. After you get the information out of the lizard, dispose of him. That's all you need to do and all you need to know. I will further explain this to you in person someday, hopefully someday soon. Be careful out there, a lot of contracts have gone wrong lately and I suspect there may be a traitor within the Sanctuary, but I am not yet sure who. I know it cannot be you, for the sabotages began happening before you even joined us. You're the only one I can trust right now. Like the old saying goes, if you don't want a rotten apple, pick it from the tree. _

_ Sincerely, Cassius Rex_

To say this is a strange request would be an understatement. I have so many questions: What's Goldenglow Estates, who is Gulem-Ei, and why does Cassius care who purchased it? And now there's a traitor in the Sanctuary? I hope this all makes sense soon because it's making my head spin.

It's the middle of the day as I stroll into the small hamlet. Ivarstead is quiet, which isn't surprising given how small it is, Directly behind Ivarstead is the largest mountain in Skyrim, the Throat of the World. I've never actually been to it but I've heard plenty of stories about it, most recently stories about the Dragonborn who journeyed up the 7000 steps to learn from the seclusive hermits known as the Greybeards in High Hrothgar. I'm not sure how the Greybeards function being as solitary as they are, but then again I really don't care either. Right now the only thing I care about it is my life, it's the only thing I can afford to care about now. Anyone outside the Dark Brotherhood is expendable. I can't trust anyone else, that's just how it is now.

Then I realize that Festus never told me where to meet him, although in a town this small I suppose it couldn't be too hard to find him. I see an building with a sign that reads "Vilemyr Inn." I'll start there and ask around to see if anyone has seen Festus. I come up beside the inn, dismount my horse and head inside. As soon as I step inside I'm met with a blast of heat from the roaring fire in front of me. The rectangular fireplace takes up the entire center of the tavern, spanning out in either direction. There's a few travelers and villagers about but the inn is hardly crowded. I recognize the bard in the corner is singing the classic song Ragnar the Red. I make my way to the counter where the innkeeper is keeping tabs on everything. The innkeeper is a male Nord with thinning hair, but looks quite strong.

"Excuse me, have you seen an old Breton man, wearing a black robe?"

The bartender shakes his head, "Nope, haven't seen anyone like that," he replies. "Sorry lass."

"Thanks anyway," I say walking away, "For nothing," I add under my breath. Now what? I have no idea where he could be.

"Hey, you said you're looking for an old man?" came a voice from the shadows. I whip around to see a middle aged Imperial with charcoal black hair that went down to his neck, with a thinly cut goatee. His skin was abnormally light for an Imperial, but I can tell by his height and the sound of his voice. He's dressed in leather armor, with an Imperial sword strapped to his side. Maybe a former soldier.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"I saw a man like that walk in Shroud Hearth Barrow, it's a local Nordic ruin. But what he want in a cursed place like that I haven't the slightest clue."

"Would you mind showing me where it is?" I ask politely.

The man huffs, "100 septims and I'll lead you to it and guide you until we find you friend."

I roll my eyes, typical mercenary. "Forget it, I'll find it myself." I start to walk away but he keeps talking.

"Suit yourself, good luck getting past the ancient puzzles, plenty have died trying to figure them out."

"And what makes you think having you around would improve my chances?" I ask without stopping.

"Cause I've been down there before, I'm the one who cleared out the maniac living inside, convincing everyone it was haunted."

I stop now, and turn to face his grinning face. "Why should I believe you? I don't know you."

"Ask the bartender, Wilhem," he points to the man I spoke to earlier.

For a second I just eye him, trying to see if there's something he's hiding. I can't come up with anything, and decide he's just a mercenary trying to make another quick buck. I walk up to the bartender once more. "Excuse me, this man says that he cleared out that ruin up the hill, is that true?" I ask, gesturing to the man.

The man's face lights up, "Oh yeah, there was some lunatic up there trying to scare everyone away by making himself look like a ghost. The whole thing was pretty strange," he admits.

"So, what do you say now," comes the Imperial's voice from behind me.

I breathe a long sigh before finally turning around. "Fine, but I'm not paying you until after we find him, I don't want you running off on me with the money," I cross my arms and wait for his response.

"Fine, doesn't matter to me. You better have it though, cause if you're broke we're going to have a lot of problems."

I nod in acknowledgement, "So, where is this place?"

The Imperial starts to walk towards the door, beckoning me to follow. I tail him out and he starts to lead me North out of town. "So what's your name anyway?" I ask him out of curiosity.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

I hear him grunt up ahead of me, "It's Julius."

"Alright Julius, why are you in a place like this? I can't imagine there's much to offer."

"Just passing through, heard there might be work here."

"So you're a sell sword then?" I confirm.

"You should know you hired me," he says back.

"Do you have any family?"

"I did, my wife took her own life after my only son was murdered ."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," I try to apologize.

"Let's just find your friend," he sighs. I should really stop trying to talk to people.

He leads me just out of town to a large stone struct_u_re at the top of the hill. "That's it, up there." He leads me to the entrance, and inside is a circular hallway that leads all the way around. "There's a door up here," he strolls down the left side and comes to the ancient entrance. He easily opens the door, not giving him much trouble.

"Ladies first," he gestures to the open door.

"Oh what a gentlemen , thank you," I quip sarcastically. I cautiously take a step into the ruin, and am instantly met with the rancid, musty smell of the long dead. I start coughing as the dust rushes through my nostrils. Julius seems completely unaffected, as if he was used to the awful stench. He brushes by me and goes further into the decrepit ruin down a spiral staircase.

"You coming or what?" He asks without looking back.

"Just…a minute!" I reply, trying to stop the coughing.

I rise up from my hacking to see Julius go down some stairs just out of sight. The crypt is so dark I can barely see anything, my eyes should get used to soon though. I hear Julius' banging feet on the stairs, gaining a good amount of distance from me. When I finally gather myself and my eyes adjust, I have no idea where he went off to. I start to follow down the steps I saw him on, but he's nowhere in sight. Every time I step I feel like the creaking stairs are going to break under my feet. I reach the end of the stairs and see a large open archway leading into another area ahead of me. "Julius? Where are you?" I ask, starting to walk forward past the arc.

Suddenly a gate comes crashing down from the top of the arc, cutting off my exit and nearly impaling me. I stumble back in shock, trip and land hard on the stone ground. "Okay what is this a madhouse?!" I yell angrily, getting to my feet.

"Just stay put, let me get these gates open," I hear Julius' voice from behind. I turn to see him pulling some levers, behind another arced door. The room I'm in has three doors, the one I just came out of, the one that Julius is in, and one behind me that most likely leads further into this godsforsaken hole.

"Could you be a little more careful? You nearly killed me!"

"Just calm down and be quiet," he snaps, pulling another lever. Then I hear the sound of a gate opening; I turn around to see the way has been opened.

"See? I know what I'm doing," Julius claims as he walks by me toward the newly opened door. This is all going a bit too smoothly, I'm starting to get suspicious about this man. Things just don't feel right.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" I ask him rhetorically, not moving another step. He stops now but doesn't turn around. "The man I'm looking for isn't down here, you're leading me into a trap."

The man doesn't answer my claim at first, he turns around with a stern look on his face. "Well I have to admit I didn't think you'd be this smart," he admits, drawing his sword. I tense up, my suspicions were correct. "Although, I suppose I wouldn't expect anything less, from an agent of the Dark Brotherhood." I freeze in place, completely petrified in shock. How does he know who I am? This is no mere bandit ambush, this is a total setup. "But you're only half right, your dear old friend is here," he grins.

"Where is he?" I demand, nearly shouting.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. I won't rest until every single one of you dogs lies dead at my feet!" He yells pointing at me. "You monsters murdered my son!" He thrashes at me.

Then I grin, so that's what this is. "So this is some ill attempted revenge then?"

"No, that's just a fortunate byproduct." Suddenly four armored soldiers come from around the corner and join him at his side. I take a step back, this is getting worse by the second.

"Commander Maro, can we kill this witch yet?" He asks, as if he's looking forward to it. Which he probably is.

"Not yet," Julius answers. "Tell you what girl," he says to me now, "I'll make a deal with you. If you guide us all the way back to your little Sanctuary and all your friends, I'll spare you," he proposes. "I'll even give you a reward."

I don't even think about the offer, but before I can say anything I see a figure move into sight to my right, crouching down with a bow in hand and hiding from the sight of soldiers. The figure turns her head to me to reveal her light blue face and glowing red Dunmer eyes. Gabriella? What's she doing her? She raises her finger to her closed mouth to signal silence. She pointed in the direction of the soldiers. I turn back to them and act as if no one's there. "I understand if you think lowly of our kind Maro, but we do have a sense of loyalty. We're assassins, not betrayers." I say shaking my head, "And those 'monsters,' as you call them, gave me a home when I had nowhere else to go. Do you honestly think for a _second_, that I would turn on them for some gold coins?" Gabriella loads her bow and waits.

Maro sighs, "Always the hard way with you people. Very well then," he turns to the man who had asked earlier. "Kill her."

The man grins and aims his already loaded bow at me. Just then Gabriella leans out, sees the soldier with the bow and lets loose her arrow. The arrow pierces through the Imperial's throat and out the other side, piercing his spine. The already dead man stumbled back and falls flat on the ground, blood spilling out of his wound like a fountain. Gabriella ducks back into the shadows as I turn and dash to the room with the levers to gain some quick distance. Then I turn, raise both my arms and put more than half my magicka into one fire ball. It strikes the ground in front of the remaining soldiers throwing them back all over the room in a fiery blaze. Maro gets blown back into the next room and struggles to get up. He scrambles to his feet and dashes back down, further into the ruins. Two of the soldiers are completely burned to a crisp; they lie motionless on the stone floor, their flesh still burning. One manages to get to his feet and charge me sword drawn. He runs past the archway, and then Gabriella emerges from the shadows from his side with her dagger drawn. She catches his sword arm in mid-air with one hand and then thrusts her dagger into the man's throat. She holds him in place as he struggles, making sure he doesn't get a swing on her with his sword. Soon the man goes limp, and she drops the lifeless corpse to the floor.

"We should get out of here," I say, turning towards the exit.

"Wait!" she stops me, grabbing my shoulder. I turn to look her in the face. She points in the direction Maro went down, "That was Julius Maro, the commander of the Penitus Oculatus, an organization that has given the Brotherhood a lot of grief. We have to end him right now, we can't let him escape. I can't take him alone," she claims.

I huff, "Alright, you lead."

Gabriella nods , turns around and starts to move forward in the direction Maro went. I'm right behind her as we cautiously turn the corner and come to some stairs. "Keep up your guard, he could be anywhere," she warns me.

Suddenly Maro turns the corner as we're still going down the stairs and thrusts his sword at Gabriella, who quickly dodges to the side, her bow falling to the ground. I raise my foot and kick Maro across the face, causing him to stumble back. Gabriella charges Maro while he's off guard, but he quickly recovers and slashes her across the face with his sword. She's thrown to the ground and just as Maro is about to finish her off I hit him with a lightning bolt. The impact sends him flying all the way down the hall, but he's still alive. Gabriella scrambles to her feet, clutching her bleeding face. She looks to me, the blade went across her nose running down to her chin. She's lucky she wasn't closer to him. "Keep him occupied for me," she asks, running for her bow.

I look to see Maro is charging me again, I shoot an ice spike but he dodges to the side and keeps coming. All I can see in his eyes is pure rage, I'm in no position to stop him. I can't go toe to toe with a trained soldier, if he reaches me I'm as good as dead. Suddenly I hear Gabriella's voice behind me. "Arbelle get down now!" I do as I'm told and duck, and feel the wind of an arrow sail right above my head and it pierces Maro's lower chest plate. He stumbles now, but he's still coming. I gather what magicka I have left and shoot another ice spike into his leg, falling to the ground as I do so Gabriella cannot possibly hit me. The spike tears apart his leg and he falls to one knee, cringing in pain. Then another arrow strikes him on the left side of his side puncturing his lung. He clutches the arrow, and then falls on his back, coughing on his own blood. He's a mere few feet from me, another second and I would be dead.

I get to my feet, breathing heavily as Gabriella comes up beside me. "You did well sister," she smiles at me through her bloodied face.

"That was close," I say, trying to catch my breath.

"You think this will change anything?" Maro spits, dying from his wounds. He rolls over on his side, so he can see us. "They'll just replace me, and send an even greater force to destroy you. The Empire will not let you walk away from this, you've gone much too far. They will hunt every last one of you down, and wipe you from history," he says weakly. I wish he would die already. "My only regret, is that I won't be there to see it."

Gabriella walks by me and pulls another arrow out of her quiver. She stands over the dying MaRo with a murderous gleam in her eye. She loads her bow and aims it right at his face. "No, you won't. Not you or anyone else." She lets go of the arrow and it punches through Maro's left eye socket out the back of his skull. His head falls limp, slamming against the ancient stone floor. "Nothing can stop us now," she finishes walking back towards me.

"Gabriella, not that I don't appreciate the help but what are you doing here?"

She sighs, and tries to explain herself. "Well, to be honest I've been following you. I know someone is leaking out information to the Imperials and I figured it would be one of the recruits. When I saw you enter the ruin with Maro, I thought for sure you were the traitor. But then I heard you talking with him, and I knew that you didn't know who he was."

"You came in here expecting to kill me," I realize, my eyes widening.

"And I'm glad I didn't have to," she smiles and walks away like it's nothing. She starts back up the stairs and then suddenly something strikes me. "However this means that the traitor is still out there, and-"

"Wait," I stop her.

"What?" She turns, "Is there something else?"

"He said Krex was down here," I inform her.

Suddenly her smile drops, "Oh no," we both start running toward the door at the end of the hall. I arrive there first and force it open, Gabriella joining me at my side. There's nothing in this room, but there's a hallway to the left.

"This way," I take the lead. We go down the hallway and come to another room. The room is candle lit, and it looks like someone had been living there, as there's a sleeping bag on the ground and items scattered about a table. To our right lies the burnt body of an Imperial soldier; and right in front of us, is Festus Krex, lying face down in a pool of his own blood. He was dead long before we arrived. They definitely knew he was here.

"Cassius should have killed that bastard Maro when he had the chance," Gabriella turns away. "Now Krex has died for nothing."

I look at his lifeless body, "He wanted to meet me here, and now I'll never know why," I sigh solemnly.

Gabriella puts her hand on my shoulder, "Sister we have to leave, it won't be long before they send some more men to see what happened to Maro."

"We can't just leave him like this," I claim.

"We don't have a choice," Gabriella shoots back. "His soul is with Sithis now, his body does not matter. Now we have to go, before this crypt becomes our resting place as well," she walks out of the room. I take one final look at Krex and turn to follow her out of this damned crypt. I have a feeling that from here on out, things are only going to get harder for us.

**It's about damn time I finally updated. This is probably littered with grammatical errors but I needed to get it up tonight. I just felt like it was an obligation after that huge delay…. **


	12. A Life For a Life

**Note: There are two references in this chapter, one to Oblivion, and another to a game I will not name. If you catch the reference to a certain game I make, good for you and I hope you enjoy it. It probably also means you probably know the fate of Theresa. The reason I make this reference is for two reasons, one, references are awesome, and two, the game I reference is one of the best I ever played. **

Chapter 13: A Life For a Life

The Sanctuary, it's been far too long since I've been here. It's been a few days since Solitude, and I arrived here a few hours ago. The place is pretty crowded considering how busy everyone's been, but Nazir's still not here and I'm not leaving until he shows up or I find out he's dead. At the moment I'm sitting in the lounge area, reading a book about the old days of the Brotherhood I took from that bookshelf when I first arrived here. It's called "The Night Mother's Truth," and like the name implies it's mostly about the Night Mother. I'm fascinated by how complicated the history of the Brotherhood is, and how much of it is myth, and how much is actually true. I never knew they split off from the Morag Tong, I always thought they were completely different. To be honest, I'm still not quite sure I believe in this Sithis and Night Mother business, but if Daedra exist why can't they? Still, the question claws at me, who, or what, is Sithis? I know I won't find the answer in any of these books, but I wish he wasn't so mysterious. You'd figure after all this time he might reveal himself, but besides apparently impregnating the Night Mother (if that's even true), he hasn't taken a physical form.

I'm just about to finish a chapter when I hear someone coming up the stairs. I look to see the man I've been waiting for finally arrive. He looks at me with a devious looking grin, "Arbelle Fane, just the woman I've been killing to see," he quips as he steps forward.

"Just how many of those do you have Nazir?" I ask smiling, as I fold the page I'm on over to finish later.

"I lost track a long time ago," he chuckles as he pulls out a chair and sits down opposite of me. "So, I believe I owe you some money," he starts. "How much do you think is the going rate for the slaying of a pompous thane Arbelle?" He asks, reaching into his cloak.

"I'd say at least double the amount for killing a drunken bigot," I counter.

"I concur," he takes out a sizable bag of what is obviously gold. He had come expecting to pay me. "1200 septims sound fair?" He asks holding the bag in front of me.

"Fair enough," I reply, taking the sack.

"I am curious though, why would you go through all the trouble of killing him the way you did?"

I don't think I should tell him of the now pointless deal, "Just figured it'd be more interesting," I shrug.

He stares at me for a bit, trying to read some sort of motive. "You're a hard one to decipher," he finally admits, sighing. He sits back in his chair, and after a few seconds of silence, spots the book I'm reading, "You know the best part about that book?" He cracks a smile.

"What's that?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"The man who wrote it is lying about twenty feet away from you."

I give him a bewildered look, "Come again?"

He points behind me, "Look over the edge of that fence," he gestures. I turn around, and then look back at him in confusion. "Go on," he says. I rise from my seat, and walk to the wicked fence with an uncertain pace. I peer over the railing, and double back when I see the frostbite spider. I hate spiders, a lot. Next to it though, I think I find what Nazir is talking about. It's a bare skeleton, my guess is my brothers and sisters decided to feed this man to the eight-legged creature before me. He's obviously been here a while. "You sure have an interesting way of treating your fans," I crack.

"He was no fan, he was a fanatic. He actually snuck in here you know, the fool."

"How long has he been here?"

"A while now, more than a few years. We found him sneaking around, and then we threw him in the pit with Lis."

"Lis?"

"The spider, we named it Lis. He screamed as Lis devoured him, and we all sat back and enjoyed the show. Morale of the story, don't to sneak into a den of assassins."

Whoever thought of keeping a frostbite spider as a pet? What's wrong with a dog? Or if you wanted some vicious animal then maybe a wolf, or a sabre cat, or even an ogre, gods anything but a damned spider!

"I actually wanted to talk to you a little about the Brotherhood's history," I claim, sitting back down.

"Alright, I suppose I have some time to spare," Nazir agrees. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I've been reading about how the Morag Tong and the Dark Brotherhood have a bitter rivalry, but who knows how old this book is. Is there still any truth to that?" I ask, curious.

"I suppose there would be, if the Morag Tong still existed."

"You mean they've been disbanded?"

"Have you heard of Red Mountain?" Nazir questions.

"It's a tremendous volcano in Morrowind that erupted, causing the evacuation of Vvardenfell," I reply.

"Indeed, and when Vvardenfell was abandoned so was the center of the Morag Tong. Ever since then the surviving members agreed to dissolve, and perhaps reform it someday. But most likely not someday soon," Nazir summarizes.

"This has not been a good era for assassins," I sigh.

"The Morag Tong may have fallen, but our luck is changing Arbelle," he assures me.

"Tell that to Festus," I shoot back. Nazir doesn't have anything to say to that. I change the subject quickly to avoid an awkward silence. "So what's next for me?"

"Now, I have one more contract available, if you're interested that is."

"Let's hear it," I allow, crossing my arms.

"Alright" he starts as he leans forward, "How much do you know about bandits?"

I eye him curiously, and then shrug. "What's to know? They're ruthless marauders that take what they want, and kill anyone in their way."

"That is the most common view of them, yes. However what people fail to realize is that, although rare, many bandits, I'm talking dozens, organize into one large group, under one unopposed chief. This is one of those occasions." He pauses, and reaches for a piece of parchment in his cloak, unfolds it, and presented to me now is a map of Skyrim. He points to an area sandwiched in between Winterhold and Dawnstar. "Here, in the snowy mountains of the Pale, the bandit chief Roggard, more commonly known by his nickname Twinblade, runs his little empire through an ancient Dwemer ruin. Rumor has it he cleared out the entire ruin, and fortified it to create the greatest bandit fortress in Skyrim," he explained.

I look at him, bewildered. "And how in Oblivion did he manage to do such a thing?"

"Roggard was a very high ranking officer in the Great War, he is no stranger to command. I'm not sure how he did it, but he has created an army of marauders. They've been raiding towns all over the country and bringing the loot back to their hideout, it's becoming quite the problem."

"Let me guess, you want me to kill Twinblade?" I predict.

"Actually no," he corrects, smiling. "The target you are to kill, is a Dark Elf captive known as Romyln Dreth, who's being held there in addition to a number of other citizens for ransom demands."

"It seems like a lot to go through just to kill some random citizen who just happens to be a in the most heavily guarded bandit fortress in the country." I sigh.

"He was just captured recently, the contract had been out on him beforehand but we didn't carry it out in time. The client has modified the price accordingly to fit the new risks, it apparently means a lot to them considering how much more expensive it is now."

"I'd imagine, this Romlyn Dreth must have some capable enemies."

"This will be by far your most difficult assignment; think you can handle it?" Nazir asks honestly.

"One cannot hope to gain if one is not willing to risk," I proclaim. "I admit this task sound daunting however, perhaps it may require more than one person." I suggest.

"Normally I may agree, but unfortunately the payment the client chose to compensate us with is more material than it is currency. It's an item of value, and of great use in the right hands, and you can't split up an item."

"Well, then I guess I'm on my own," leaning back in the chair.

"Well," he starts, reaching yet again into his cloak. He takes out a relatively large item wrapped in cloth, and lays it down in front of the table. "Perhaps this will help."

I raise an eyebrow, and look back to Nazir. "What's that?"

"Consider it a payment in advance," Nazir grins.

It takes me a second to realize this is the item he spoke of. "But, why?" I ask, confused.

Nazir rises from his seat now, "I think it will be useful to you, it may mean the difference between life and death."

"But what if I end up dying on this mission? What will you use as payment for the next person?"

"Well, just don't get killed and we won't have any problems will we?" he says smiling. "Good luck Arbelle, oh, and try not to die," he walks away now, down the stairs and out of sight. I turn my eyes toward the object in front of me covered in white cloth. I hesitate for a moment; I have to admit I'm kind of excited. I reach out and take hold of the prize, and begin to unwrap it. The cloth falls, and I find myself looking at the sharpest, most wicked dagger I have ever laid my eyes on. It's black as the void itself, with intricate carvings all over. It glows a burning crimson, and I can tell it's enchanted with a fire effect. Being a destruction mage, I don't take a huge interest in weapons. But a dagger is different; it's concealable and doesn't require much training. I always carried a knife in Riften, and I know how to handle one by now. I hide the dagger in my cloak, and go back to reading my book.

About an hour passes before I am joined by another, a member of the Brotherhood that I have not associated much with at all. The Argonian Veezara strolls into the room, and focuses his attention on me. "Arbelle Fane correct?" he asks me outright. We've met before but it was a brief introduction.

"That would be me, were you looking for me?"

"As a matter of fact I was, the rest of the Sanctuary can't stop talking about Erikur's demise," he claims, approaching.

"People are still talking about that? It wasn't that impressive," I was never one for gloating and I never liked being the center of attention either.

"That's not what I came here for, however," he claims as he leans as he takes the same seat Nazir was in previously. "Now that we are family and you have proven your worth, I think we should get better acquainted."

"Alright," I nod, "You first."

"Let me begin with a question, have you ever heard of an organization known as the Shadow Scales?"

"No, but I'm guessing they're some Argonian assassination society?" I speculate.

"More accurately, were, not are, for I am the only one left," he corrects.

Yet another assassination organization that has either fallen on hard times or collapsed. "May I ask what happened?"

"The story is long and complicated; you probably wouldn't understand it anyway. The reasons would need a detailed explanation about everything that was Black Marsh. It's all irrelevant now, they're gone, and that's all that matters. What's in the past is best left in the past."

"I can't say I completely agree with that," I counter immediately. "I've spent most of my life in the past, trying to understand it, make sense of it," I say, thinking of Theresa.

"What's the point? Why does the past mean that much to you?"

"Because it's the only thing that keeps me going," I affirm.

Veezara begins to hesitate, "Perhaps I should just cease my questions."

"No, it's alright. My past may be tragic, but there's no point in hiding it, especially not from Family." And so I tell him my sad tale, how my parents were killed, how my sister was taken, and my time within the Thieves Guild. It takes a few minutes to explain the story, and by the time I've finished I can tell his curiosity had been satisfied. He studies me for a bit, like he has something to say, but wondering how I'm going to react.

"Do you honestly think she's still alive after all these years?" He finally asks.

"I have to believe that, it's always been my drive after since she was taken, and I won't stop until I find her."

Veezara nods, and opens his mouth to say something else. "What'll ya do when you find who killed them?" asks a voice, but not Veezara's. We both turn our heads to see the towering Arnbjorn in the doorway leading to the dining hall, I hadn't even noticed him.

"Arnbjorn, how long have you been there?" I ask, caught off guard.

He doesn't answer, and instead marches up to the table, stands right above me and looks me dead in the eye. "What will you do when you find who killed your family?" He demands again. I don't answer at first, I'm a little shaken by his directness. What does he want?

"I would confront them and-." He cuts me off.

"Confront them?!" Suddenly he slams his fists on the table, hard. "Are you kidding me? Who are they? Some town thug or stole your pocket-change?" We're talking about the people who ruined your life! And you're just going to find them, and tell them how much they hurt you?"

"Of course not, I wasn't finished," I affirm, becoming irritated. My heart is pounding right now, and I know Arnbjorn can tell he's angering me.

"So what then? What are you going to do to them?"

"Arnbjorn, that's enough," Veezara tries to intrude.

But the werewolf doesn't listen to him, "Well?" he persists. What is his game? Is he just trying to anger me? Or is there more to this sudden interrogation? "Answer me!"

"I'm going to kill them!" I finally lose it, rising from my seat. "I don't know what your problem is, but you have some nerve to question my adherence. Do you even know what they took from me? My parents, my sister, my home, everything! Everything I ever knew, gone! And I don't even know why!" I scream in his face. Arnbjorn doesn't flinch, but Veezara is both confused and unnerved. "Yes I would kill them; I would make them suffer, just like they made me suffer through an entire decade of misery and hopelessness! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is?" I ask Arnbjorn in a calmer tone, trying to settle down. "To have everything you know taken from you, and not even having the slightest clue who or why?"

"Yes I do," Arnbjorn suddenly responds to my rhetorical question. It catches me off guard, and suddenly I'm left speechless. "Well done Arbelle, well done," he walks out of the room without saying another word, leaving me in an awkward state.

"D-did he just call me by my name?"

Veezara has his head turned, looking back at where Arnbjorn left. "By Sithis," he turns around now to face me, "I think he likes you." I'm still breathing hard from the outburst.

"What just happened?"

"I imagine that was some sort of analysis of your character, he wanted to see how dedicated you were. I guess you impressed him."

I pause for a moment, thinking about what Arnbjorn had said. "What about when he said he knew how I felt?" Veezara is about to respond, when Astrid suddenly appears in the doorway, a stern look on her face.

"Arbelle, I need to talk to you, now."

Veezara and I exchange confused looks, "Why?"

"Just follow me," with that, she heads out just as soon as she had come.

Uncertain, I start up after her, wanting to catch up. "May Sithis Guide you Sister," Veezara adds as I leave.

Astrid strides across the oasis; she was already halfway across before I finally caught up with her. "Astrid what is this about?"

"I'll explain upstairs where we'll be alone."

I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this, why is she being so evasive?

Astrid hurries up the steps leading up to the map room, and I follow after her. Once there, Astrid turns around "No one will be able to hear us up here."

"What's gotten you so worked up for Astrid?"

"Cassius has been captured," she states bluntly.

It was like a slap across the face: sudden and unexpected. "What? What do you mean he's been captured? By who?"

"The Imperials, who else?"

"I don't understand, how did they catch him?"

"Listen, there's a reason why Cassius was able to assassinate the Emperor so easily. He has the rank of captain in the Imperial army, or at least, he did."

"I think you should start from the beginning."

Astrid sighs, as if telling the story would be a burden. "You see, when I first recruited him he had been a relatively high ranking officer in the Imperial Legion, but had been dishonorably discharged. I saw the potential usefulness of having an agent within the Legion, so I paid off a few people and had him reinstated. After receiving the contract to kill the Emperor, I heard he was going to be staying in Solitude for a while. In order for Cassius to have nearly unlimited access to the grounds, I had the original captain killed, and made sure it Cassius was the one to take his place."

"Very clever…"

"While I appreciate it, this isn't the time for compliments."

"Of course, what do you need me to do?"

"I'd like to be able to have absolute trust in my Brothers and Sisters, but that's just not practical right now. It's obvious someone is getting the word out, and it could be anyone. The only ones I can trust are the recruits who are too new to know all our plans. That means you, D'Jato, and Umbaca. I've already informed them through courier, you are to meet up with them in Riverwood, do you know where that is?"

"I passed through it on my travels."

"Good, they'll be in the Sleeping Giant Inn, they should be there waiting for you when you arrive. Once there, get acquainted with them if you haven't so already. Cassius was arrested in Riften, so they'll be transporting him to Solitude along the road through Riverwood, you're going to intercept it."

"What kind of defenses should we expect?"

"From my sources, about a dozen soldiers, and these aren't recruits they're trained veterans. So surprise is going to be absolutely necessary. Cassius is being transported through an armored carriage, and the key to the lock will most likely be carried by the commander, so you couldn't just break him out and run when they're stopped either. My advice is ambush them; put their guts on the ground before they even know you're there. Your presence will almost definitely be expected, but we don't have any other choice. You haven't failed a contract yet, and I'm out of options, so I'm putting you in charge of this little operation. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, I'll get him back or die trying." And I mean it too, Cassius is one of the only reasons I'm still alive. The least I can do is try to return the favor.

"Good, we don't use ranks anymore in the Brotherhood, but if you come back from this, with Cassius, consider yourself a full-fledged member. You won't be a new blood anymore. I would help but I have to watch over things here, make sure things don't completely go to Oblivion. Now you better leave immediately."

"One second, I just need to get something and then I'll be off," I turn and hurry back down the stairs.

"Don't get caught up in a chat," she says after me.

I pace across the Sanctuary, and arrive in the sleeping area. I open the chest beside my bed Nazir had put my belongings in. There it lays, the shining, flawless ruby amulet that my father gave to me all those years ago. It hasn't exactly brought me good luck, but I figure I should actually start wearing this thing; it's the only thing I have left of my family right now after all. I snatch it up, put it around my neck, hide it under my cloak, and waste no time in getting back towards the exit. By the time I arrive Astrid is looking over that map of hers again, and I just stride right past her. She must have heard me pass by as I hear her voice as I leave. "Time is of the essence, don't waste time."

And I don't plan to.

**Note: I will be using the next month or so to rewrite the first 6 chapters in a first person view. I understand a month or two is about the rate I've been updating, but college is a bitch and now I'm out for a while. So check for those if you care enough to see the revised versions. **


End file.
